El camino de Draco
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Draco Malfoy en un descapotable rojo? ¿Qué está pasando aqui?
1. Draco

Draco Malfoy yacía en su lecho. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música.

La cama de Draco era grande, de colores oscuros, verde, marrón, negro, y con un respaldo de ébano. Parecía más un ataúd que una cama, pero eso no le importaba. La habitación era amplia, a los lados de la cama empezaban dos escaleras que se curvaban hacia arriba, donde una librería inmensa, en su día, había contenido los volúmenes de magia y hechizos más extraños de todo el mundo. Pero que ahora se hallaba vacía de todos ellos.  
Donde antaño habían descansado sus lomos, ahora lo cubrían telarañas. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, las paredes oscuras, desnudas, sin ningún cuadro que rememorara a los orgullosos antepasados que habían poblado esa casa.  
Y no sólo la habitación de Draco sino toda la mansión, estaba en el mismo y deplorable estado. Si normalmente había sido oscura y fría, antes tenía clase, estilo, riqueza... pero todo había terminado. Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto. Y su esposa le había seguido enseguida. Toda la riqueza y esplendor de los Malfoy se había evaporado. El dinero del banco lo habían confiscado. Toda la magia que quedaba se la habían quitado. No quedaba nada.

Draco abrió los ojos. No debía pensar en eso. No. Su mente intentaba alejar esos tristes pensamientos, pero era imposible.

Harry Potter.

Draco se estremeció.

No.

¿Por qué lo recordaba¿Por qué no podía olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente?

¿Por qué no podía olvidar al mago moreno que había derrotado a Voldemort¿Por qué seguía viviendo en ese despojo de castillo cuando podía irse a otra parte?

El rubio se levantó de la cama y apagó la minicadena. Un aparato muggle. Pero¿cómo podía tener un Malfoy, alguien que odiaba todo lo relacionado con esos seres, un aparato muggle? Muy fácil. Malfoy ahora también era muggle. O por lo menos algo muy parecido. Sin magia. Sin nada de magia.

Draco se miró las manos abiertas y las apretó con fuerza.

El juez había sido clemente. Draco no había sido condenado a muerte, ni siquiera a Azkaban. Eso no había hecho gracia a nadie, y menos a Cornelius Fudge. Él fue quien dio la idea. La fatídica idea de que Draco viviera en adelante sin el menor resquicio de magia.

¿Por qué? Draco no podía dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Se la hacía a todas horas, todos los días de su vida. Habían pasado dos años. Dos años de tormento, en los que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar su situación. Dos años "trabajando" con muggles.

Nada más perder su fortuna Draco había tenido que buscar, él solo, un **trabajo** para sobrevivir. Pero debido a su arrogancia y orgullo, no encontraba ninguno que le sirviera, o , desde el punto de vista de los muggles, que lo aceptaran. Hasta que un cazatalentos se fijó en él. Y Draco se convirtió automáticamente en el actor más joven y aclamado de toda Gran Bretaña. La gente que lo veía decía que tenía un gran talento. No se explicaban cómo un adolescente pudiese actuar tan bien, tan frío, tan calculador... la respuesta era simple: Draco no actuaba. Se limitaba a ser él mismo y a insultar y hacer añicos a todo el que se le pusiera por delante, y eso a los muggles les encantaba. Draco no lo entendía, pero siguió actuando. Y ahora tenía veinte años y volvía a ser rico.

Sí. Era rico. Y pobre. Y desgraciado.

Draco no había vuelto a ver a nadie del mundo mágico. Nadie de sus compañeros, nadie de sus enemigos.

Cuando analizó la situación lo entendió. Era un paria. Nadie quería acercarse a él, de ninguno de los dos bandos. Draco estaba seguro de que si fuese a Harry Potter al que hubiesen dejado así, sus compañeros estarían todos los días a su lado, ayudándole. Seguro que incluso Dumbledore habría hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para hacerle una existencia mejor.  
Pero a Draco no. Nadie quería a Draco.

El chico que había sido un Malfoy, pero que ahora llevaba su apellido con miedo, no había llorado. Ni siquiera había sentido la muerte de sus padres. Es más, él había matado a Lucius. Era un asesino. Y todo eso¿por qué?

Harry Potter.

No.

Quítatelo de la cabeza. BASTA de pensar en él.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Debía de ir pensando en su nuevo papel. Era una película sobre un asesino a sueldo que...

Yo soy el asesino

...mataba sin compasión...

Maté a mi padre

...a todo el que le decían, pero entonces...

Maté a Lucius

...se enamoraba perdidamente de su víctima.

¿Por qué?

Una mujer...

¿Por qué salvaste a Harry?

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Draco entrecerró los ojos y fue a abrir. Sólo una persona sabía dónde vivía el aclamado y rubio actor de ojos plateados.  
Su agente.

¿Qué tal, Draco?- un hombre de mirada despierta y pelo corto oscuro pasó al castillo sin esperar a que Draco abriera del todo. Eso ponía al chico furioso. Su agente se sentó en una silla del gigantesco salón y miró con satisfacción el castillo.

¿ Te he dicho alguna vez que sería un decorado perfecto para una película de terror?

Draco cerró de un portazo y miró enfadado al muggle que se atrevía a sentarse en la silla de su padre.

Cientos de veces- dijo susurrando.

El agente lo miró con fingida sorpresa y sonrió.

No entiendo por qué sigues empeñado en vivir aquí.

Es mi casa.

Nadie te discute eso, Draco, pero... teniendo el dinero que tienes, no sé, podrías comprarte un apartamento con todo lujo... o...

No voy a salir de aquí.

Está bien, está bien, pues podrías restaurarlo...

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Sólo de pensar en los muggles que estarían entrando y toqueteando todo el castillo se le ponían todos los pelos de punta.  
Miró al muggle sin decir nada. Su mirada de asco daba a entender lo que pensaba.

¿Qué¿Qué he dicho ahora?- el agente pestañeó.

Draco no le soportaba. Se dio la vuelta y fue a por su abrigo de cuero. El muggle seguía hablando de cómo podría restaurar la mansión Malfoy y de cuánto costaría. Draco no le oía, cogió sus llaves y sus gafas de sol y salió de la habitación.

Ey¿Dónde vas?- el agente se levantó de un brinco. Conocía, o creía conocer a Draco, y sabía que se le escapaba de las manos, pero no podía permitir eso.

El chico se dirigía a la puerta.

He venido a hablar contigo y te marchas- dijo moviendo la cabeza enfadado. Salió detrás de Draco que ya se estaba montando en su Ferrari rojo.

Me pones enfermo. Necesito aire fresco- el rubio lanzó una última mirada al preocupado muggle y arrancó el motor.

Por lo menos dime si irás esta tarde al estudio. La nueva actriz ya estará allí. Tendréis que ensayar la escena del flechazo.

Draco levantó una ceja y pisó el acelerador.

Llevaban dos horas esperando. El estudio era grande y todas las cámaras y focos apuntaban donde Draco había estado instantes atrás. La chica no venía.

Draco estaba furioso, pero sus facciones se mantenían impasibles mientras las maquilladoras le retocaban la cara. ¿Cómo podía tener tal desfachatez una muggle, de hacerlo esperar a él? Ni siquiera la conocía y ya la odiaba. La verdad es que odiaba a todas las mujeres desde que Hermione Granger le había atizado un puñetazo, pero a esta la odiaba en especial. Es más, la iba a poner en ridículo cuando empezara la película, no importaba si no estaba en el papel. Improvisaría.  
Una mano le tocó el hombro.

Ya está aquí. A sus puestos todo el mundo.

Draco se levantó y fue al escenario. Se ajustó un poco la chaqueta y apuntó con la pistola al rincón por donde debía aparecer la mujer.

Las cámaras estaban grabando. Nadie aparecía. Draco empezaba a impacientarse. ¿No había llegado ya?

Entonces, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento apareció. Avanzó hacia Draco lentamente y la luz llenó su cara.

Y Draco se quedó sin habla.

La chica, pensando que estaba haciendo el papel, se le acercó. Draco no se movía, no podía moverse. Las cámaras grababan. Entonces la chica, que según Draco tenía demasiada desfachatez, le besó en sus labios. Y a Draco se le cayó la pistola.

¡COOOOORTEN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La escena había sido un éxito.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de su camerino con cara de preocupación.  
Y no sólo porque una desconocida le hubiera hecho quedar en ridículo.  
Tampoco porque le hubiese dado su primer beso. Esa desconocida, que le había hecho quedar en ridículo y le había dado su primer beso, tenía los mismos ojos que Harry Potter.

El agente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¡Has estado genial, Draco¡Tu mejor actuación!

Draco le miró alzando una ceja.

¿Significa eso que las demás eran malas?

No digas sandeces. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Draco estaba pensando. El agente no paraba de alabar el momento en el que se había quedado quieto, mirando a la chica.

Quiero que la investigues.

El agente dejó de hablar.

¿Qué?


	2. Comienza la búsqueda

Fiduccia Riddle

Draco tragó saliva.

Podía tratarse de una mera coincidencia, podía ser otro Riddle.

Miró los papeles de adopción más abajo. No aparecía el nombre de la madre, sólo la inicial "L".

Respiró hondo y miró el nombre del padre: TOM RIDDLE

La silla en la que estaba sentado Draco se hundió y el rubio dio con sus posaderas en el suelo.

Por Merlín...-susurró.

Había conseguido que su agente encontrara la documentación de la adopción de la chica y la anterior, la de su nacimiento y se había quedado de piedra. No esperaba encontrar nada, pero a lo mejor había alguna pista sobre el parentesco con Harry. Al mirar el nombre real de la actriz se había quedado de piedra y se había olvidado por completo de Harry. Y encima del nombre del padre... y su madre empezaba por "L"... y... ¿No tenía Harry una madre cuyo nombre era Lily?

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No a él.

El deportivo rojo volaba (en sentido muggle)  
100 km/h, 200 km/h, 210 km/h, 220 km/h...  
Draco conducía con la mirada fija al frente, su pelo volando hacia atrás, al son del viento.

Londres

Y a Londres iba. A un curioso lugar al que mucha gente, en especial muggles, nunca habían oído hablar.

Se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante".

Draco respiró hondo y empujó la puerta del garito, no sin antes echar una mirada a su coche. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejar su querido descapotable en una calle como esa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

La taberna no estaba muy llena, nunca lo había estado. Pero nada más entrar, Draco notó cómo su piel se estremecía, su vello se erizaba y un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

La magia.

El combustible de ese lugar impregnaba el aire. Y Draco la sentía en todos y cada uno de sus poros de su cuerpo.

Draco movió la cabeza sucesivamente, para despejarse y apretó los puños. La poca gente que había en el lugar empezaba a mirarle extrañada.  
Se encaminó hacia la barra y se sentó en una de las desvencijadas sillas que había.


	3. Sigue la búsqueda

Beer  
El camarero cogió un vaso y lo llenó con el líquido espumoso. Demasiado espumoso para el gusto de Draco, pero seguramente vino blanco no tendrían, así que se conformó con eso. Pagó en libras y miró su bebida.

La cerveza le devolvió la mirada.

Draco pestañeó. Se alejó un poco y miró por un lado del vaso. Una rana flotaba dentro del vaso.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

Ese camarero le debía tener manía... o bien no se había dado cuenta de nada...

¿Alguien ha visto una rana?

Draco miró a la chica que entraba en la sala. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado y unas gafas adornaban sus ojos. A Draco le resultaba brevemente familiar.

De repente le dolía la nariz.

La chica miraba debajo de las mesas y preguntaba a la gente, desesperada. Pero, entonces, cuando se acercó a un hombre, que a la legua se veía borracho, frunció el entrecejo y empezó a regañar al hombre sobre cómo debería comportarse.

Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso.

Nadie metía las narices en los asuntos de otros y menos en un lugar así.

Nadie excepto Hermione Granger.

Era la única mujer que conocía Draco a la que le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás tanto como a Rita skeeter. Sólo que Hermione lo hacía para ayudar. Además, el puñetazo que le dio en tercer curso todavía le dolía.

Hey, Granger

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Ese tono de voz, ese énfasis en el apellido, esa arrogancia...

La chica miró en dirección a Draco y...

¿Lucius!

No le reconoció.

Hermione apuntó su varita contra él, llena de odio.

Draco la miró impasible.

Draco levantó su jarra de cerveza.

Draco volcó la jarra.

La rana salió dando tumbos y soltando hipos.

¿Ahora te dedicas a las ranas alcohólicas?

Hermione miró la rana y luego a Draco. Y una duda cruzó por su mente.

Seguía sin reconocerlo.

El rubio suspiró.

Soy Draco.

Así que eres actor...

Hermione y Draco estaban juntos en una mesa. La chica le había explicado que la rana era un animago alcohólico y en ese momento estaba en el baño volviendo en sí... se oían vómitos desde el lavabo.

Exacto. Y un actor bastante popular. En especial entre las mujeres muggles.

Hermione sonrió divertida. Nunca habría pensado, ni por un momento que Draco pudiera ser actor. Y menos admirado por los muggles. ¡Pero si la sola mención de los mestizos de mago y muggle lo ponían furioso! Y no digamos ya de los "sangre sucia"...

Hablaron de los últimos años. Hermione le contó que ahora se dedicaba a una cosa parecida a Inspectora de policía, investigadora, etc. Y Ron le ayudaba en su **trabajo**... cuando podía.

Draco se preguntó qué era lo que impedía a Weasley ayudar a su "novia", (desde el primer curso se veía a la legua que estaba enamorado) y hacer su **trabajo**, pero ella no dio más explicaciones.

¿Y que hay de Potter?

Hermione detuvo el recorrido de su bebida hacia sus labios y miró a Draco con sorpresa. Sus labios no decían nada, pero sus ojos expresaban claramente que temía por Harry y no iba a contarle a nadie algo que pudiese ponerlo en peligro. Y menos a Draco Malfoy. Pero tampoco diría nada peligroso...

Es... auror. El profesor Moody le enseñó.

Hermione bajó despacio su bebida hasta la mesa. Draco, casi sin darse cuenta, levantó una ceja. Estaba claro que Granger no confiaba en él.

Y¿sigue viviendo con esos tíos suyos?- Draco preguntó a la desesperada.

Notaba las dudas de la chica al respecto a qué contarle, pero al final Hermione abrió la boca de una vez. En el mismo instante, la puerta del baño, que había estado tan silencioso últimamente, se abrió.

Eso a ti... ¡Hic!...no te importa ¡hic! Malfoy...

Ron salió del baño dando tumbos.

Draco lo miraba con la boca abierta.

No sólo era la sorpresa de que Weasley pudiese ser animago... era por su aspecto.

Ron tenía el pelo largo y rojo... despeinado completamente y a juego con una barba de un mes, por lo menos.

Eso sin contar su aliento.

¿Para ¡hic! qué buscas a Harry¡hic! Ya lo encontraste bien la última ¡hic! vez¿no?

Ron lo miraba furioso. En momentos normales del pasado, Draco habría reaccionado de otra manera, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía delante a dos personas (si el ser peludo y rojo bañado en alcohol y furioso como un perro podía llamarse así) con varitas y él no era ninguna de las dos, optó por reaccionar con clase. La clase de los Malfoy.

Levantó una ceja.

Draco se volvió a Hermione y sonrió, antes de levantarse y recoger su abrigo. Miró a los dos y finalmente a la chica otra vez.

Bien, veo que tenéis asuntos importantes de qué hablar, (supongo que algo como desemborrachar a ranas pelirrojas), así que os dejo. Encantado de haber vuelto a veros- dijo. Y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Pero se paró y miró por encima del hombro.

Ah, pretendía ser sarcástico – y se fue.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron marcharse y se miraron entre sí. Fue ella quien empezó a hablar

Pero bueno¿qué bicho te ha picado?

¿Desemborrachar a las ¡hic! ranas¡Pero de qué va ese cretino¡hic!- Ron seguía a lo suyo.

¡Ron!- Hermione le dio un codazo.

¡Qué¡hic¡Ibas a decirle qué ¡hic! hacía Harry y dónde ¡hic! estaba!

No digas chorradas. Nunca haría eso. Además ¿el qué sabe¿tú crees que yo le diría : oh, sí, verás, esos tíos suyos viven en Privet Drive, nº 4¡No seas imbécil, Ron!

...no lo entiendo...- Ron parecía confundido.

Sí, yo tampoco entiendo qué hacía aquí Draco.

No puede usar la magia¿qué haría aquí?

¿Qué pasa, Ron?

...eso que ha dicho

¿Sí? –Hermione parecía asustada

...Herm

¿Qué!

Las ranas no son pelirrojas, Herm. ¡hic¡Vaya idiota!- y se empezó a reír.

Hermione miró a Ron con ojos como platos. Cuando se emborrachaba sus neuronas disminuían. Pero era únicamente esas veces cuando se podía transformar en animal. Suspiró. Cogió a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó al lavabo de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy descruzó los brazos y salió de detrás de la columna.

Así que vivía en Londres, Privet Drive 4.

Respiró hondo y salió a la calle. Una vez fuera encendió teléfono y llamó a su agente. Era estúpido, en lo que se refería al trato social, pero sabía investigar a la gente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Una fan muy especial

Petunia Dursley miraba una película en la tele a color del salón. Vernon estaba en el **trabajo** y el pequeño Dursley... bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho. Seguro que estaba en alguna parte.

Este cambio de pensar tan radical que tenía Petunia sobre su hijo se debía a lo que tenía delante de los ojos. En la película que estaban echando salía el jovencito más hermoso que había visto en todo su vida. Era apuesto, elegante, y sentía un gran desprecio hacia los imbéciles. Era todo lo que Petunia quería. Le había escrito muchas veces, como fan suya número uno, y le había hablado sobre infinidad de cosas, desde su familia hasta... ese ser inmundo que era el sobrino suyo.

Aunque sus cartas nunca habían sido contestadas, tenía un carnet del club de fans en el que ella era el número 7597... lo que significaba que era superior a las fans 7598, 7599... etc.

Petunia miró los ojos plateados de su ídolo.

Ah, ojalá te tuviera de verdad ante mí...

Petunia se mordió los labios. Lo que haría si le tuviera en ese momento...

DING-DONG

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Petunia no se molestó ni en mirar.

DING-DONG

Petunia suspiró de emoción. Le encantaba esa escena.

¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG!

Petunia frunció un poco el entrecejo.

¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG!

Petunia se puso de mala leche, pero no se movió del sillón.

El timbre siguió sonando.

Al parecer, el vendedor pretendía ser más persistente en llamar que ella en ver su película.

Al final Petunia se levantó furiosa. En dos zancadas abrió la puerta y se asomó gritando al hombre que no quería nada.

Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja.

Petunia Dursley cerró la boca.

Draco esbazó una sonrisa forzada.

Petunia se desmayó.

Draco miró el fardo ( la mujer ) en el suelo que tenía delante de él.

La ceja se le iba levantando.

Miró a su alrededor y constató que no había nadie.

Miró a la mujer.

Entró pasando por la puerta y la empujó suavemente... con el pie, hasta el salón. Después se limpió el pie (bota) con un pañuelo. Y esperó a que despertara...

Le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara.

Petunia despertó y miró sorprendida a su ídolo.

¿Draco Malfoy¿aquí¡¿en mi casa!

Draco suspiró y asintió. Cruzó los brazos y esperó impaciente a que comenzase el interrogatorio.

Petunia le preguntó de todo. Y todo es TODO. Basta decir que le preguntó cosas "normales".

Al principio.

Cuando se tomó confianza con él le preguntó qué marca de calzoncillos usaba – Calvin Klein, por supuesto- y que si todas las actrices que salían en las películas tenían silicona o eran de verdad.  
Draco respondió TODAS y cada una de sus preguntas con una sonrisa. Pero, entonces, agotadas las preguntas, Petunia empezó a insinuársele – "esto es lo que pasa con los fans", " No hay que acercarse a ellos", " y menos si son mujeres"... "muggles o magas" Draco pensaba esto y también pensaba que estaba empezando a hartarse y que si tuviera su varita, habría terminado de convertir la cara de esa mujer en caballo. Así que él comenzó su interrogatorio.

Ahá, así que ese horrible sobrino suyo ya no vive aquí...- Draco estaba un poco desilusionado.

Petunia le había contado todo sobre su familia y su "horrible" sobrino.

Le prepararé un té- la mujer se levantó y fue a la cocina a por una taza. Draco se fijó en ese momento en la alacena de debajo de la escalera. Estaba abierta y vacía.

Petunia le contó que el "horrible" sobrino dormía ahí antes... pero luego tuvieron que dejarle un cuarto porque se había vuelto demasiado grande. Y se rió histérica.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

Pero cuando Petunia se dio la vuelta perdió su sonrisa y la miró impasible.

Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la alacena. Tocó la puerta y miró el interior.

Él no podría estar ahí ni diez minutos... y Harry había estado dentro once años...

Su odio contra los muggles creció de repente. Su odio contra esa mujer, contra esa familia. ¿cómo podía llamarles familia? Y deseó una vez más tener su varita. La sangre de mortífago pedía sangre.

Miró a la mujer. No era muy fuerte, podría matarla aún sin varita. Dio un paso hacia la cocina...

NO.

Draco cerró los ojos. No podía hacer eso. Sería asesinar.

¿Acaso no has asesinado ya?

Eso fue en defensa propia.

Será defensa ajena.

Da igual, no voy a matar a nadie más.

¿Ni siquiera a una asquerosa muggle?

NO

¿Ni para vengar a Harry de esos años?

Draco dudó. Su conciencia de mortífago quería imponerse.

No.

No he acabado en Azcaban.  
No acabaré en una prisión muggle.

Draco miró la alacena por última vez y recordó a Harry.

Las cadenas.

La oscuridad.

Recordó al chico suplicando, pero no por su vida, sino por la de Draco.

"Aún estás a tiempo"

Con esos ojos tan brillantes.

" Tú puedes elegir, Draco"

Draco, Draco...

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y entró en la cocina.

Al cabo de media hora la señora Dursley le había contado que Harry se había mudado hacía un año, pero que no sabía dónde. Eso sí, sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo con un amigo, Weasel, creía que se llamaba. Según ella seguro que no eran de fiar. ¿Qué¿Dónde vivirían? En el campo.

Draco siguió hasta dar con la dirección casi exacta.

Todo eso si tener que amenazarla ni nada.

Simplemente, acercándose mucho a ella.

Qué asco.

Y gracias a los esfuerzos de Super Snape-White, al fin tenemos el tercer y cuarto capitulo aqui subido. Muchas gracias my friend, soy muy feliz. Que duermas bien.


	5. Regalos

Draco volvía a estar en la carretera, esta vez iba hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, recogió sus cosas, entre ellas la minicadena y se fue al pueblo más próximo. Allí compró varias cosas... de las cuales la mitad le salieron gratis (las dependientas se lo regalaban todo) y volvió al coche. Se puso en contacto con su agente, "hola, me tomo un descanso, no **trabajo** de momento, ya te llamo yo, adiós, no grites tanto".

Y se fue otra vez a la carretera.

Dos horas después estaba furioso, en una encrucijada de caminos.

Al tomar el camino del lugar al que quería ir le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de atender sus asuntos pendientes.

Draco se había logrado dominar y había vuelto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Inutil.

"Qué me pasa. Yo no soy un muggle, debería poder entrar".

¿De verdad que no lo eres?

¿Cuando fue la última vez que usaste la magia? Si no usas tus habilidades, estas se pierden.

Te has quedado sin magia. Ya no eres digno de ella.

Eres un muggle.

Draco gritó.

Se concentró en todo lo mágico que conocía: el quidditch, Hogwarts, sus "amigos", la magia.

Y pisó el acelerador cerrando los ojos.

Chocó contra algo que se rompió.

Abrió los ojos.

Era un cartel.

"La Madriguera".

Los Weasley estaban comiendo, bueno, lo intentaban. Fred y George habían metido alimentos extraños en la comida, objetos de su "tienda de bromas" y estaban resultando funcionar.

A Percy le había crecido la nariz, Ginny balaba como una oveja, Charlie estaba azul y Ron... a Ron no se le podía hacer nada más.

La señora Weasley gritaba y regañaba a los gemelos mientras miraba en el reloj donde estaba su marido.

Hermione comía con sospecha cada trozo de alimento que pinchaba.

Ron... era una oveja colorada.

Un grupo de gnomos miraban por la ventana y se reían maliciosamente.

Draco miró con los gnomos (éstos chillaron al verle y se escondieron) y no se atrevía a entrar. Al final se decidió y llamó a la puerta.

No tenían timbre.

Por supuesto nadie le oyó, así que entró.

Se oían los gritos desde allí.

¿Hola?

Los gritos cesaron.

Draco oyó pasos y cogió aire.

Una oveja roja se puso delante suya.

¡HIC!

Y se fue tambaleándose al cuarto de baño.

Después vinieron los gemelos.

Le vieron.

Chillaron.

Cogieron sus varitas.

Le apuntaron.

(En ese momento Ron- oveja entraba por la puerta.)

¡LUCIUS!- dijeron al unísono.

Draco cogió a Ron- oveja y se lo puso de escudo.

Los gemelos se miraron y apuntaron otra vez.

Cobarde, suelta...

...a nuestro hermano, Lucius.

Primero: no soy Lucius; segundo: soy Draco; tercero: bajad las varitas.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos.

Se miraron.

Mientras, Ron- oveja mordía a Malfoy en...

Corrección: Ron- oveja no tenía dientes.

Era otro fallo de la transformación.

Así que le chupó...

un dedo.

¡Arrgh¡¡¡Qué asco!- Malfoy se miró el dedo con repugnancia y miró a todas partes para limpiárselo.

Nada.

Miró a la oveja y se limpió en ella. Después se la tiró a los gemelos.

¡Ahá¡Ron te ha lanzado su increíble ataque...

...de la oveja chupona!

Una risa salvaje se oyó antes de que Draco pudiese responder. Hermione lo había visto todo y se estaba revolcando en el suelo. Charlie y Ginny se mordían los labios. No sabían si reír o llorar.

La señora Weasley miraba a Draco sorprendida.

Draco miraba asqueado su dedo, como si se lo hubieran cortado. Al final la señora Weasley le dio un pañuelo.

Estaban todos en la mesa otra vez. Draco se mantenía apartado de la oveja Weasley.

¿ Cómo has encontrado este sitio?

Hermione le miraba con sospecha. Draco abrió la boca, pero los hermanos Weasley (gemelos) se pusieron a su lado antes.

Queremos resarcirte por...

...haberte apuntado con las varitas.

Y le tendieron la mano los dos. Draco levantó una ceja y suspiró. Les cogió las manos y en el momento se arrepintió. Sus manos estaban llenas de un moco verde, húmedo y caliente.

Las nuevas grageas Weasley...

Se derriten en tu mano, no en tu boca.

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

Draco se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de limpiarse, la señora Weasley le interrogó. Draco se limitó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Hermione en el caldero y les contó, a regañadientes, que había venido de visita.

Ya. Y la verdad es ¿qué?- preguntó Hermione sarcástica.

Draco frunció el CEÑO nota de la transcriptora: el por qué lo escribo así es una larga historia que saldrá a la luz en su momento y cogió algo de su bolsa. Eran paquetes de chicles, con uno saliendo hacia afuera en cada uno. Se los tendió a los gemelos.

Sin rencores-dijo.

Estos cogieron un chicle cada uno y tiraron.

La descarga eléctrica de cada paquete les chamuscó los dedos.

Bromas muggles- dijo Draco sonriendo con desdén-, superadlas.

Los gemelos lo miraron atónitos. Miraron los paquetitos, los cogieron, se miraron, sonrieron y desaparecieron.

Draco sacó más cosas de la mochila. Eran libros. Le dio uno a la Señora Weasley y otro a Hermione. De cocina y de misterio. A Ginny le dio un colgante que había comprado en una tienda de baratijas y a Ron...

...la nueva Gillette Senson, a pilas.

Hermione volvió a caerse al suelo de risa.

La Señora Weasley no confiaba más en esos **regalos** y le preguntó por qué se los daba.

Para disculparme. Por mí y por mi padre. Por todos- miró a Hermione-. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Soy... diferente.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta declaración.

Ron baló.

Hermione sonrió y lo miró sarcástica.

Muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. No se lo creía.

Y ahora¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- siguió.

Los gemelos habían vuelto. Se sentaron, sonriendo, en las sillas.

Draco les contó el episodio de Petunia.

Los gemelos, Percy y Charlie se partieron de risa. Las mujeres, no.

Hermione suspiró.

¿Sabes? La verdad es que no has cambiado mucho.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione cogió a Ron y se lo puso delante.

La oveja le miró. ¡SLURP! nota de la transcriptora: en la versión original a mano hay un dibujo explicatorio de lo que acaba de pasar. En este dibujo se ve a un Draco, sentado de perfil al espectador, con los ojos abiertos como platos porque una gran oveja roja, con cara de mala leche y subida en una mesa, le pasa una gran lengua babosa y repugnante por los apetecibles labios de nuestro rubio favorito. Y explicado esto continúo.

¡Buenas¡ya estoy aquí!

El señor Weasley entró en el comedor.

¿A que no sabéis qué me he encontrado¡Un auto muggle¡Es fantástico! Como no arrancaba le he dado un toque de varita... pero da igual, no ha pasado nada. Llego tan tarde porque he estado dando vueltas con él... aterriza bien y... ¿qué hace este...¿Lucius¿aquí?- Draco estaba inmóvil.

Es Draco- Ron estaba usando la maquina de afeitar.

Se depilaba las axilas.

El señor Weasley miró el aparato con gran interés.

¡Arthur!- su esposa lo reclamaba-. Ya tendrás tiempo de revisar el aparatito.

¿Qué ocurre, Molly?

Está como petrificado...

Está en shock, mamá.

Calla Ginny- la Señora Weasley y su marido se acercaron a Draco. Estaba totalmente quieto. No se había movido desde lo de Ron. (¿Y quién no?)

Tenía la mirada quieta, aterrorizada.(Es el resultado del asco total)

¿No es un petríficus?- el señor Weasley miró a su esposa. Ésta negó.

Al final Draco volvió en sí cuando Hermione le hizo oler una sustancia extraña. Miró hacia todas partes y vio que había llegado el señor Weasley.

Ah, a usted también le he traído un regalo, señor. Está afuera- Draco pensaba en la minicadena. Sabía que al señor Weasley le entusiasmaban las cosas muggles.

¿De verdad¡¿Para mí!- gritó Arthur. Y los ojos le brillaron. Se frotó las manos y chilló de alegría.

¡Voy a seguir probándolo!- dijo. Y salió fuera.

Draco levantó una ceja.

Algo iba mal.

Al parecer le señor Weasley y él no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Miró a Hermione y a la Señora Weasley. Estas abrieron mucho los ojos y se miraron mutuamente.

Después le miraron a él.

Con pena.

Creo que saldré a echar un vistazo...-Draco se levantó de la silla y se fue de la cocina.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a tomar el postre.

¿Me pasas el brownie, querida?

El ruido sordo de un cuerpo al desmayarse llegó hasta ellas.

Hermione cogió la sustancia olorosa.

Me hará falta.

El descapotable rojo ya no era tal. Ahora tenía capota. Una capota un tanto extraña que estiraba de las partes delanteras y traseras del coche. El coche no pudo aguantar más y se dobló. Además el señor Weasley estaba obsesionado con arrancarlo (poner en marcha) y no podía, por lo que le lanzaba montones de hechizos. Es comprensible que cuando Draco lo viera en ese estado, se le cayera el alma a los pies.

M... coche...-fue la última frase que dijo al caerse al suelo sin sentido.

Después de que Hermione le despertara otra vez, Draco se quedó mirando su querido deportivo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo. Sentía un odio inimaginable que no podía descargar. Pero su cara seguía impasible. Esa cualidad no la había perdido.

Ron- oveja se le acercó otra vez, con la lengua fuera.

Draco ni siquiera lo vio.

Su mano salió disparada a la garganta de la oveja, que abrió mucho los ojos.

Malfoy había desarrollado una fuerza descomunal.

Ron cambió a su forma real, medio ahogándose.

Draco lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

Ron miró a los ojos de Draco.

Los ojos de un mortífago.

Los ojos de Voldemort.

Ni se te ocurra.

Fue lo único que dijo Draco. Cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio a Hermione.

Dáselas. Como quiera seguir arrancándolo con la magia, lo hará desaparecer-. La chica lo miró atónita.

Draco Malfoy¿le regalaba su coche a Arthur Weasley?

Ah... vale...- acertó a decir.

Draco suspiró hondo y la miró de nuevo.

¿Me llevas al Caldero Chorreante, por favor?- Draco no podía usar magia, pero ella la podía usar con él.

Los dos se metieron en la casa y Hermione cogió polvos flu. En ese momento recordó que tenía asuntos pendientes en el Londres, así que, en vez de decir Caldero chorreante, dijo:

¡Callejón Diagon!

jujujujuju, me alegro de que os esté gustando...jejejje. Cuando escribi lo de la oveja chupona me moria de risa y estuve hasta las tres de la mañana intentando superar los temblores como Hermione en el suelo, hasta que por fin puede escribirlo...  
En fin, pues aqui tenemos a nuestro detective Draco...¿logrará ahora sin magia ni coche llegar a su detsino¿dónde está Harry¿y los demás? jujujujuju...

KAWORU


	6. Tocayo

Draco y ella aparecieron enla puerta de una tienda de objetos mágicos. Hermione se dio la vuelta.

¿Sabrás encontrar el caldero chorreante? Sigue todo recto. Por allí.-dijo, y señaló la dirección a Draco. Este asintió. Cuando la chica se estaba marchando miró al rubio.

Oye Draco, la verdad es que siento que has cambiado. Mucho.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

Ten cuidado- Terminó Hermione y se fue, dejando solo a Draco sin magia en medio de montones de magos con túnicas y sombreros.

Draco empezó a caminar y pronto se encontró con gente que corría gritando. Algunas voces le resultaban familiares.

Vamos, tranquilo. Me encanta que hayas venido a verme, pero no puedes estar aquí...

¡Hagrid, deja de hablarle y captúrale o haré que te despidan¡Cómo se te ocurrió criar un dragón!- esa voz, esa angustiosa voz Draco la conocía muy bien.

Era Cornelius Fudge.

Y entonces Draco lo vio. Un enorme dragón morado y azul estaba saqueando una tienda de frutas. Sus alas se movían a los lados y si alguien se acercaba rugía. Ni siquiera Hagrid, el semiogro, lograba estar junto a él mucho tiempo. Norberto le daba con la cola y lo mandaba con el resto de la gente. Y es que lo que más repugnaba a este dragón era el miedo. Y todos los de su alrededor le temían. Ese olor...por eso no dejaba que se acercaran...ninguno...

Una figura andaba hacia él, despacio. El dragón husmeó el aire. No había miedo en él, más bien estaba sorprendido, pero no asustado. Norberto dejó de comer y giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho rubio.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Los dos dragones se miraban mutuamente mientras la gente se quedaba en silencio.

Draco escuchaba susurros de Fudge y otros magos que le decían "Lucius" pero no le importaba, todo se le había ido de la cabeza. Estaba impresionado ante la majestuosidad de aquella criatura, pensó que nunca había visto a un ser tan bello y letal.

El dragón debió de entender lo que pensaba ya que se hinchó de orgullo. Le gustaba ese chico, así que abrió las fauces, para horror de draco y los demás y le cogió de la ropa, montándolo después en su lomo.  
Draco parpadeó y miró abajo. Los magos con ojos como platos lo miraban desde muy lejos.

E...eesto está muy alto-Draco estaba pálido.

¡Lucius, cómo te atreves!- fudge le apuntaba con la varita.

Draco estaba harto, se cortaría el pelo.

¡No soyLucius, soy Draco!- chilló.

Hagrid y Fudge le miraron atónitos. Esta vez fue Hagrid quien habló.

¡Baja de ahí, Norberto está muy raro!

¡Cómo que raro! Hagrid, es un dragón.-Fudge estaba perdiendo los nervios.

¿Y cómo narices voy a bajar!- el rubio se tambaleaba a cada paso del dragón.

De repente Norberto se quedó quieto y en posición. Nadie entendía nada, excepto el semigigante.

¡Norberto, NO!

El dragón batió las alas. El viento hizo que los magos se cayesen. Draco se agarró fuertemente al cuello del dragón.

Y despegaron.

Draco había olvidado lo que era volar. Hacía tanto que no montaba en escoba que había olvidado esa sensación, ese placer.

Flotando en el aire a lomos del dragón Draco se sentía en paz. Sonrió a pesar del miedo que tenía y acarició el cuello de la criatura.

Entonces sintió la magia, le hacía cosquillas en la mano, pero nada más.

"Nunca podré recuperar mi magia"

Era un hecho. Como también lo era que ahora esos magos idiotas le estarían persiguiendo, que cuando volviese al estudio tal vez le hubiesen despedido, o que su casa siempre estaría tan sola, tan abandonada. Pero eso no le importaba, en ese momento lo único que quería era volar, sentir el aire fresco en su cara y se descubrió pensando que ni siquiera Harry Potter había montado un dragón, y sonrió.

Bastante rato después, Norberto bajó a tierra. Cuanto más se acercaba, más creía Draco que conocía el lugar, y cuando por fin aterrizó, Draco supo con temor en dónde se encontraba.

Estaban en el bosque oscuro.

¿No me podrías haber dejado en un sitio mejor?  
El dragón se había tumbado para que Draco bajara. Y ahora lo miraba divertido.

Draco estaba furioso. Le daba mucho miedo el bosque. Siempre se lo daría. Pero tenia que ir a Hogwarts.

Bueno, me voy. Pero, tú me esperas¿no?

El dragón soltó un sonido gutural. Draco pensó que era un sí.Y se internó en el bosque.

Llevaba como quince minutos andando sin encontrar la salida y estaba completamente agotado. Entonces oyó ruido de pasos. Su cara pálida se puso más blanca aún y miró petrificado lo que le salía al paso.

Un unicornio blanco le miró con arrogancia.

Draco suspiró.

Los unicornios no eran malos.

Sólo te atacaban si les atacabas tú, o se acercaban si eras una doncella vírgen.

El unicornio se acercó a Draco.

Draco cambió del blanco al rojo.

Había olvidado que él era virgen.

El unicornio restregó su cabeza(cuerno) contra Draco.

Si, si, vale. Oye¿no sabes dónde está la salida, verdad?

Pero los unicornios no hablan.

Conmovedor. Draco Malfoy virgen a los veinte años.

Los profesores de pociones si.

Draco se sobresaltó y miró temeroso hacia la voz.

Cuando vio quién era, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Su querido profesor Snape(y el mío también) lo miraba con una mueca burlona entre los árboles.(estaba recogiendo setas)(...venenosas)

¡Snape!-Draco corrió hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo había echado tanto de menos...era el único profesor que le había mostrado cariño y comprensión en la escuela.

Draco se paró a un centímetro de Snape. Quería abrazarlo después de esos dos años, pero le daba vergüenza.

Snape soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó por su cuenta.  
Draco sintió los brazos de su antiguo profesor de pociones y la capa de hielo de su corazón se derritió y se derramó por sus ojos.

Draco estaba llorando, después de dos años sin mostrar sensibilidad alguna.

¿Qué¿Qué pasa?-Snape se asustó al ver las lágrimas.

Draco bajó la cabeza, no quería que le viese así. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a dar rienda suelta a toda la tristeza acumulada durante esos dos años.  
Snape lo miró con compasión y le acarició la cabeza.  
Draco apoyó su carita contra el pecho de su profesor.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos llorando.

El unicornio los miraba con curiosidad. Estaba pastando tranquilamente. Y moviendo su larga y blanca cola.

Cuando los sollozos de Draco se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos y sus convulsiones en pequeños temblores, Snape se separó un poco y le tendió un pañuelo. Draco lo cogió y se secó la cara.

Gracias...-susurró...-no..., no sé qué me ha pasado...yo...- pero Snape movió la cabeza. Él sí sabía lo que había pasado.

Severus había sufrido como Draco, quizá más. Y sabía lo que era la soledad, que todos te dejen de lado...que nadie te quisiera...

No queria que su mejor alumno siguiera sufriendo. Ya había sufrido bastante. Snape había estado seguro de que fue Draco quien mató a Lucius...quizá para proteger a Potter. Y eso lo estaba trastornando poco a poco. Pero en esos dos años no había podido ir a con solarle, ayudarle, Dumbledore se lo había prohibido. Y a Dumbledore Fudge. Así que el adolescente había pasado dos años rodeado sólo de muggles, a la espera de que su odio contra ellos se disipara.¿Lo habrían conseguido?

Vamos.- Snape cogió a Draco y lo ayudó a incorporarse.- Iremos al castillo.

En el camino, Draco, poco a poco, fue recuperando el control. Cuando pasaron el Gran Comedor, su mirada impasible había vuelto a su rostro. Los alumnos que los veían juntos se apartaban con miedo.

Y por fin llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore.

... Banana Split.-dijo Snape, ruborizado. Odiaba las costumbres del viejo y sus estúpidas contraseñas. Subieron a la escalera giratoria y se encontraron en el despacho.

El fénix Fawkes miró a Draco. Éste lo miró curioso.

Estaba todo desplumado.

Entonces el bicho ardió y se hizo cenizas.

Draco pestañeó.

De las cenizas surgió una cabecita roja, a la que empezaron a salirle plumas.

Draco alzó una ceja.

Nunca había visto eso.

Movió la cabeza para despejarse y miró hacia la mesa de Dumbledore.

Éste y Minerva lo miraban con sorpresa.

Los labios de Dumbledore se movieron.

Lucius...-dijo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Eres su vivo retrato, Draco.

Draco alzó la ceja, por segunda vez.

El vejestorio lo habia reconocido a la primera. Sólo era otra de sus bromas.

Mc.Gonagall suspiró aliviada.

y bien, aqui actualizamos esta parte, Snape White y yo... a las ...3 de la mañana, hora española...y tenemos mucho sueño...asi que, hasta otra, bye!

KAWORU

¿A que mola lo del unicornio?

KAWORU: por fin teneis aqui al tan esperado profeor de pociones, snif.

SNAPE WHITE: no puedo pensar a estas horas, así que sólo diré que no podeis quejaros de lo mucho que nos preocupamos por que leais esto. me ha costao 3 minutos escribir esto, y me corrige KAWORU


	7. El Regreso

¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco?- estaban sentados en sillas y Dumbledore había hecho aparecer pastitas y té. (la manía que tienen los ingleses con el té).

Draco se preguntó cuánto podía contarles y al final se arriesgó:

Me ha traído Norberto.

Los demás lo miraron, esperando. No sabían quién era. Bueno, Dumbledore levantó las cejas, pensando.

El dragón de Hagrid-explicó Draco.

Las miradas se volvieron más grandes. Snape abrió mucho los ojos, McGonagall se atragantó con el té y Dumbledore parapadeó mucho.

Draco, por qué no nos explicas lo que hacías tú con Norberto...-McGonagall quería respuestas. Draco sonrió para sus adentros.No se lo iba a poner fácil.

Me cogió y me montó en su lomo.

¿Por qué?

Porque le gusté. Como al unicornio.

¿Qué unicornio?

El del bosque oscuro.

¿Qué hacías en el bosque oscuro?

Aterrizar.

Pero¿dónde encontraste al dragón?

En el callejón Diagon.

¿Y que hacía ese dragón ahí?

Ver a Hagrid.

¿y qué hacías tú allí?

Ver cómo el dragón se comía una tienda.

...-McGonagall estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Dumbledore tenía una media sonrisa, pero la animaga no lo vio. Por su parte, Snape estaba impasible. La profesora continuó.

¿Por qué estabas en el callejón Diagón?

aparecí allí.

¿qué¿cómo?

con los polvos flu.

¡Tú no podías hacer magia!

no la hice. Me llevó Hermione Granger.

¿por qué?

porque no tenía coche.

¿Ah, no?-dijo sarcástica. Draco era rico.

El señor Weasley me lo destrozó.

¿qué?

así que se lo regalé.

¿le has regalado tu coche a Arthur Weasley?

Sí. Soy muy generoso. Y eso después de que su hijo me chupara en forma de oveja.

Una risa contenida escapó de los labios de Snape.

Dumbledore tenía convulsiones y tos.

Minerva estaba cada vez más enfadada.

¿Que Ron Weasly te chupó?

transformado en oveja.

¿Qué?

y se metió en mi cerveza.

¿cuándo?

en el caldero chorreante.

¿cuando has estado en el caldero chorreante?

Antes de ir a casa de los Weasley.

¿y cómo encontraste su casa¿te lo dijo Ron?

Ron era una rana alcohólica.

¿no era una oveja?

también

...-Minerva respiró hondo. Su cara estaba roja.

¿dónde conseguiste la dirección de los Weasley?

Me la dio Petunia Dursley.

...¿QUÉ!

es mi fan.

¿tu qué?

Soy actor. Tengo muchas fans.

a ver si lo he entendido bien. Has ido al caldero chorreante, y allí¿cómo te enteraste de dónde vivían los Dursley?

se lo oí decir a Hermione Granger

ya. O sea. Vas al caldero chorreante, te enteras del paradero de los Dursley, Ron se mete en tu cerveza, vas a casa de los Dursley, ligas con Petunia Dursley, te da la dirección de los Weasley, llegas allí, Ron te chupa en forma de oveja, su padre te rompe el coche y tú se lo regalas, Hermione Granger te lleva al callejón Diagon, allí ves un dragón, que decide llevarte sobre su lomo hasta aterrizar en el bosque prohibido, donde te encuentras al profesor Snape. ¿sólo eso¿me he perdido algo?

Un unicornio se me ha insinuado.

La carcajada de Snape se oyó fuera del pasillo. No podía aguantarse más.

Mientras se desternillaba de risa, Dumbledore hacía lo mismo pero más acorde con su edad.

Draco miraba impasible a McGonagall como la cosa más normal del mundo y ésta estaba pensando en un hechizo de hurones para Draco. Al final Minerva se levantó furiosa, se tragó el té de golpe y se fue del despacho.

Cuando acabaron de reírse, Snape frunció el entrecejo, miraba por los alrededores de la habitación enfadado. Draco no veía nada.

¡Peeves¡Estate quieto!- Snape estaba furioso. Dumbledore miraba a Draco interrogante.

Peeves, ven aquí- Dumbledore hizo un gesto al poltergeist, que se le acercó y se puso encima del sombrero. Entonces Dumbledore miró a Draco.

¿Puedes verlo?- Draco levantó las cejas. No veía nada, sólo que el sombrero del director se hundía un poco.

no, señor.

Dumbledore asintió con tristeza. Snape miró a Draco sorprendido y luego, irritado, miró a Dumbledore.

¡Te lo dije¿ves¡Ha perdido la magia!- Draco miró asustado a su profesor- ¡te advertí esto que esto sucedería, Dumbledore!- el director seguía mirando a Draco con tristeza, sin hablar. Draco no soportaba esa mirada.

Snape se levantó de la silla y cogió a Draco del hombro.

Vamos, Draco.

Draco lo miró y se levantó. Miró una vez más los ojos tristes del viejo.

En esos ojos leía la verdad. Draco había perdido su magia. Nunca la recuperaría.

Draco se dio la vuelta y siguió a Snape.

¿es eso cierto, severus?

Snape andaba con paso rápido, no respondió.

¿la he perdido¿para siempre?- Draco sabía que no tenía magia, pero pensaba que solo sería algo pasajero. La mirada del viejo dejaba entrever que no era así. Por Merlín...entonces ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza...

Snape se paró. Miró al rubio. Estaba pensando. Cogió a Draco del brazi y le llevó a su despacho. Allí se sentaron. Snape se situó delante de Draco, con las manos debajo de la barbilla.

Les advertí, Draco. Les dije que no pasaría nada bueno si te dejaban solo, sin magia, con los muggles. No me hicieron caso. Y ahora... en fin. Sí, ya no tienes magia, Draco. Es exactamente eso.

Draco se hundió en el sillón. No podía llorar más, todas sus lágrimas se habían secado en el bosque.

entonces ¿no hay ninguna manera?

Draco lo miraba suplicante. Severus no podía mentir, pero tampoco destrozar lo poco de cordura que le quedaba al chico.

tal vez...haya una manera- Snape se echó el pelo para atrás. Draco lo miró anhelante.

¿Cuál?

si el haber estado sin contacto con la magia es lo que te ha hecho esto... alomejor volver a estar en contacto con ella te la devuelve.

Draco esperó. Snape suspiró y siguió.

Quédate en Hogwarts durante un tiempo.

Entonces¿sin objeciones?- Dumbledore interrogó a los profesores con la mirada. Ninguno de ellos se oponía a que Draco se quedase. McGonagall aún estaba un poco molesta, pero tenía buen corazón. Hagrid estaba tan contento de que Norberto estuviese a salvo en el bosque que deseaba que Draco se quedase para ayudarlo con él; Flitchwick, Beans y Trelawney estaban indiferentes.

Draco notó que faltaba alguien.

¿y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿tampoco este año?

Snape miró a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore...

Severus, ya sabes que no. Si te pusiera a ti de profesor¿quién daría Pociones?

Snape miró al suelo, trastornado.

Draco miró a Severus, luego a Dumbledore.

Señor...

Dumbledore miró a Draco.

¿sí, Draco?

Draco le miró.

yo... en fin. Si ustedes...si a ustedes no les importara...yo...bueno, a mí me encantan las pociones y saqué la nota más alta¿no? Entonces...¿podría ser yo el profesor de Pociones?

Todos le miraron.

Draco se puso rojo.

Supongo que es una idea descabellada...

¡Es fantástico!- Dumbledore sonreía. Ahora le miraron a él-. Un alumno recién graduado dando clase. Mhhh ... podría ser un buen experimento...

Snape miró a Dumbledore y luego a Draco.

¿De verdad?- Severus miró a los demás profesores.

Dumbledore se levantó.

¿Votos a favor?

Todos los profesores levantaron la mano.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy se convirtió en profesor de Pociones.

Y Snape pasó de Pociones a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y así su sueño por fin se cumplió.

y comieron perdices y vivieron felices¿no?  
Y una mierda

...continuará...

KAWORU


	8. Primer día

y sigue...  
Bien, debido a la exitosa acogida del fic he decidido seguir.

Hay asignaturas que normalmente no gustan a los alumnos, ya sean muggles o magos y hay dos especialmente que aborrecen: historia (que equivaldría a historia de la magia) y química, que equivaldría a pociones.

Draco Malfoy impartía esta última.

Hay una curiosa coincidencia, cuando los muggles dan historia con el mismo profesor durante años tiene la esperanza de que se jubile o se muera para no dar clase. Para desgracia de los jóvenes magos de Hogwarts su profesor es un fantasma. Esto quiere decir que ya está muerto, así que seguirá dando clase eternamente.

El pobre señor Binns, en mi caso el señor Floro no tiene en cuenta este hecho (como tampoco tiene en cuenta que está muerto) y sigue dando clase.  
Los alumnos resentidos dan la tabarra en otras clases pero en pociones pasaba lo mismo, nadie se atrevía a tontear en clase de Snape.

Por eso cuando corrió la voz de que Snape sería sustituido en pociones, todos los alumnos suspiraron. Nadie podría ser peor que Snape y se alegraron más cuando vieron la preciosa carita del rubio que entraba por la puerta. Seguro que no sería capaz de alcanzar la maldad intrínseca de Snape.

Se equivocaban.

La clase era iun caos. Todos hablaban, se mandaban aviones mágicos y no hacían caso a nadie. Draco los miró un momento, impasible, desde la puerta, y entró.  
Algunos chicos se pararon a observarle, otros no.

Sacó un pergamino y empezó a apuntar en la pizarra los pasos a seguir en la siguiente poción.

Draco se dio la vuelta.

No podía ser.

Debía de haber visto mal.

No.

Ahí estaba.

Un chico de las filas de la izquierda con el pelo largo y negro y la mirada perdida estaba escuchando música con un walkman.

Un walkman.

¿En Hogwarts?

Draco se acercó a él.

Sid estaba escuchando tranquilamente su música cuando unas suaves manos le quitaron los auriculares de los oídos, bajaron hacia su cintura y le arrancaron el walkman.

Alzó la cabeza. El profesor rubio tenía un auricular en la oreja. Sid alzó las cejas ¿los magos entendían de objetos muggles?

Draco alzó una ceja. No le gustaba esa música. El tecno no era para él. Miró al chico y le dirigió una sonrisa maligna alzando el walkman.

-si no te importa, me lo quedo yo.

Sid iba a protestar que sí le importaba paro entonces un alumno del grupo de atrás se levantó y se dirigió al profesor.

Draco notó que alguien le cogía del antebrazo. Un alumno con cara repelente, pelirrojo y con granos le sonreía arrogante. Draco le miró. El contacto le producía el mismo asco que el chupetón de la oveja.

-hey, profe-dijo insolente-he oído que eres un muggle.¿es cierto?

El chico sonreía, aún sujetándole el antebrazo. Draco le miró impasible. Otros alumnos estaban comenzando a reírse también.

Draco levantó una ceja.

(esto se convirtió al lo largo del curso en una señal de peligro)

Alumno y profesor se miraron mutuamente.

Draco estudió de arriba abajo a su oponente con desprecio.

El rubio alzó lentamente el brazo de modo que la manga de la túnica por la que le tenía cogido el chico se deslizó hacia abajo y el antebrazo de Draco Malfoy quedó al desnudo, dejando a la vista una extraña marca en forma de calavera.

El alumno dejó de sonreír.

La clase entera enmudeció.

Draco sonreía para sus adentros. De un tirón se libró de la garra que lo apresaba y se bajó la manga.

Después de atusarse un poco la túnica miró al chico que seguía petrificado frente a él.

-Siéntate

El chico se sentó despacio.

Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó la clase.

La clase había transcurrido sin más incidentes y al acabar, el rubio se dirigió al despacho de Snape. El ex-profesor de pociones no había llegado aún, así que esperó sentado. En la mesa había un papel con unos dibujos.

Draco leyó el título que decía: "Hobbies at Hogwarts" y tenía estos dibujos:

nota de la transcriptora: Bien, bien... por fin puedo intervenir para describir los dibujos que se ven en el cuaderno original escrito a mano... supuestamente se deberían ver en la página de Snape, pero unos problemas técnicos lo impiden, así que estrujad vuestra imaginación. Allá voy: hay cuatro recuadros dentro de los cuales se lee el nombre de las casas (una en cada recuadro). En la de Gryffindor se ve a un tipo con cara de pocos amigos blandiendo un espadón más grande que él. Bajo este tipejo se lee "esgrima". En el de Slytherin, cuyo hobby representado es "idiomas", se ve a un joven mago conversando animadamente con una serpiente en pársel. Entre ambos hay una mesa con sendos refrescos, con sombrillita y todo. El de Hufflepuf es "herbología". En éste, vemos a una adorable planta carnívora y a un estudiante... es decir, parte de un estudiante, porque sólo llegamos a ver sus piernas. El resto de él está siendo devorado por la planta. Queda Ravenclaw, cuyo hobby es la lectura. Se ve a un estudiante con gafas desde un plano picado. El resto del recuadro lo cubren pesados libros abiertos, uno de los cuales está sobre la cabeza del estudiante.

Y aquí se acaba mi momento de gloria. Vuelvo a la historia. Hala, Draco, te toca salir a escena.

Cuando Snape entró en su despacho encontró al chico muerto de risa.

-¿me he perdido algo?-Snape pestañeaba.

Draco sólo podía señalar el papel.

Severus alzó ambas cejas.

-ah, ya. El Gryffindor...

-¿eh?-Draco seguía sonriendo- ¿esto lo ha hecho un Gryffindor?

Draco no podía creer que un estúpido Gryffindor pudiera tener tanta imaginación.

-Pues sí, un moreno de pelo largo. Es un completo inútil, pero al parecer se le da bien dibujar. Eso y escuchar música.-Snape estaba enfadado.

Draco se acordó del chico del walkman y se miró en los bolsillos.

El aparato no estaba.

Snape le preguntó con la mirada y Draco le relató su primer día como profesor de pociones. Cuando terminó, Severus le miró con indiferencia.

-No está mal, teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, podría haber sido mucho peor.

-¿eh? ¿y cómo soy?-Draco frunció el CEÑO.

-no te pongas así.- Snape lo miraba divertido- además, no te has tenido que pegar con ellos ni te han atacado ¿no? Sabiendo que no tienes magia te podrían transformar en algo como un hurón...- Draco lo miró furioso. Snape sonreía- o en oveja.

Draco se levantó como un huracán y le tiró el papel a la cara.

Salió por la puerta.

Cuando doblaba el pasillo oyó unas voces. Estaban discutiendo. El rubio reconoció al repelente y al imbécil de la música. El último estaba rodeado por el granudo y otros dos más. No podía oír lo que decían, pero le bastó ver que sacaban las varitas para entender lo que iba a pasar. Draco era profesor así que tenía la obligación de intervenir, pero no sabía sus nombres.

-¡idiota!- grito. Tal como pensaba el idiota de los granos y sus amigos se voltearon indignados. Sid sonreía. Se habían dado por aludidos. Los idiotas vieron a Draco y sus caras se pusieron pálidas. 

Echaron a correr.

Draco llegó hasta el moreno, que ya se disponía a irse con los cascos puestos.

-eh- el chico lo miró con sorpresa

-¿qué?

-creía que te había confiscado ese walkman.- el chico se miró el walkman. Luego miró a Draco. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Draco le cogió del brazo.

-espera, tengo que hablar contigo.

-a ver si lo he entendido. Tú eres el actor ese que sale a todas horas por la televisión y quieres que dibuje a la última chica que salió contigo y te besó en el rodaje ¿no?

Draco asintió. Sid meditó unos segundos.

-¿y si no hubiera visto ninguna de tus películas?  
Draco lo miró asustado. Sid bajó la cabeza y empezó a dibujar.

-¿Qué persona de Gran Bretaña no ha visto las películas de Draco Malfoy?- dijo Sid.- te sorprendería saber que muchos magos las han visto también y les gusta. ...

A Draco no le gustaba el tono que el moreno  
empleaba, pero no dijo nada.

Un minuto después Sid le tendió un papel con un retrato.-¿Es esta?

Draco miró el retrato. Era igual que Fiduccia.

-Muy bien-dijo el rubio y se disponía a irse, pero el moreno le cogió el brazo.

-hey, te he hecho un favor, merezco una recompensa- Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Estaban en el gran comedor, pero no había mucha gente. Aún así había bastantes personas como para generar el rumor de lo que vino después.

Sid se acercó a Draco y le besó en los labios.

siento que sea cortito...jejejejje intentare poner los dibijos en la pagina de nuevo. id ahora y decidme qué es loq ue no sale


	9. Cara a cara

Advertencia: el monologo de draco e smuy largo, peor como queriais saber lo que pasó..pues hala, a leer... XD

¡Harry Potter!- los chillidos de la gente en el Gran Comedor llegaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Draco estaba sentado en una silla, pálido.

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape estaban también. La profesora y Snape discutían acaloradamente sobre el incidente con Sid. Dumbledore miraba preocupado a Draco. Éste, se había quedado petrificado en el Gran Comedor y le habían tenido que transportar mágicamente a la enfermería, no decía ni una palabra.

Y entonces entraron en el despacho.

Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿qué más le podía pasar?

Su respuesta llegó casi al instante.

Blaise Zabini entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

La cara de Draco era de puro asombro. ¿qué hacía Blaise allí?

Entonces Blaise le miró. Su mirada era indescifrable. Seguramente, al igual que Harry, Hermione y Ron, estaría al corriente de todo lo acontecido con Draco hasta ese momento.

La profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore saludaban a los cuatro con efusión. Snape no hacía nada, simplemente miraba.

Draco se sentía mal. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Ver allí a Blaise, junto a Harry le había trastornado. Blaise había estado con Draco desde que Voldemort subió al poder. Pero después los había traicionado. No por defender a Harry, como había hecho Draco, sino por pura cobardía y había delatado su posición al ministerio de la magia. Fudge, por supuesto, le había dejado libre.

Draco sabía que Blaise era peligroso.

Muy peligroso.

Por la conversación que estaba teniendo con McGonagall, Draco supo que Blaise era auror también, y lo que era peor, era el compañero de Harry.  
Draco no lo soportaba más. Se levantó del asiento y salió del despacho. Dumbledore le intentó retener llamándole por su nombre.

me encuentro mal-dijo Draco.

Y salió.

Ya era de noche. Draco estaba agotado en una ventana de la torre de astronomía. Miraba las estrellas. A veces eso le calmaba. La noche estaba tranquila y fresca y los sucesos del día estaban lejanos. Era el momento de poner claras sus ideas.

Él había ido hasta allí para hablar con Harry.

Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

La puerta de la torre se abrió.

Draco ni siquiera miró.

Blaise cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la ventana. Se apoyó en el marco opuesto a Draco.

Silencio.

Blaise miraba a Draco. Draco miraba las estrellas. La luz de la luna resplandecía en sus ojos y en su cara. Sus cabellos brillaban.

Parecía un ángel de la noche.

Draco desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Blaise, impasible. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Blaise cambió la mirada y observó el paisaje.

¿todavía me odias?- Draco no respondió. Ese silencio pareció envalentonar a Zabini, que habló como si él fuese todo un héroe, como si de verdad tuviese razón. Pero sus palabras hirientes, lejos de mermar el ánimo de Draco, le devolvieron el orgullo perdido y su valor.

no entiendo por qué has vuelto, Draco. Tú. Tú que eras el mortífago más temido después de tu padre. Tú ibas a heredar la fama. Tú eras el que más odiaba a los muggles y los sangre sucia, más que todos nosotros. Tú fuiste el que me llamó cobarde, el que ordenó que me persiguieran cuando pasé al otro bando. Tú que odiabas a Potter más que a nada en el mundo...y de repente vas y lo salvas. ¿y tú me llamaste cobarde a mí¿tú, traidor¿tú que ayudaste al enemigo ¿quién es el traidor aquí? Y mírate ahora...sin magia, sin fama, viviendo solo en esa mansión muerta, divirtiendo a los muggles con tu patética cara impasible... y al final acabas pasándote al bando de los "buenos" y siendo un profesor de "Pociones", degenerado, que por si fuera poco es todavía virgen. Tanto que incluso los unicornios, que sólo se acercan a las muchachas, se te pegan como sementales en celo- Blaise sonrió malignamente-. Al final el que mejor ha salido he sido yo. Y no me arrepiento de haberos dejado. Yo hice lo correcto. En su momento. Yo no soy un cobarde. El cobarde eres tú, que, en el último momento, temiste no poder cumplir los deseos del Lord y huiste con tu enemigo. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera mereces llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Draco no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato.

Se había limitado a mirar a las estrellas impasible.

Y detrás de la puerta, sin ningún ruido, "nada" escuchaba la conversación. "Nada" estaba escuchando. Esa "nada" era una capa invisible debajo de la que estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, que como en los viejos tiempos, habían decidido hacer una incursión nocturna por el castillo.

Harry estaba asustado. No sabía que Blaise fuese así. Era su compañero y se había portado muy bien con él en esos dos años. Se había retractado y era... su amigo. Al parecer no le había mostrado su lado oscuro... pero lo que más le inquietaba era Malfoy. Normalmente no se dejaría intimidar. ¿Por qué se callaba? Blaise no tenía razón y Harry lo sabía. Sólo Draco y él conocían por qué había pasado... lo que había pasado... por qué Draco estaba libre ahora... cuando Harry oyó que había perdido sus poderes su corazón se comprimió. Si hubiera estado con Draco... si hubiera estado junto a él , aunque fuese por poco tiempo hasta que se hubiese hecho a la vida muggle, a lo mejor no habría perdido la magia. Harry sabía cómo debía de sentirse Draco sin magia, lo duro que resultaría. Y más que nada sabía lo que era, sentirse solo. Por eso en ese momento odiaba a Blaise por decir esas cosas. Y si Draco no respondía, lo haría él.

Entraría por la puerta y se plantaría en la habitación sin dar explicaciones.

Pero eso no fue necesario.

Draco por fin habló.

Y en su voz no había odio.

Era la voz más dulce y sincera que hubiesen oído nunca.

Mantenía el tono de total indiferencia hacia lo que Blaise le había dicho.

Sus palabras eran firmes y claras. Dejarían a Blaise totalmente desarmado.

Draco suspiró y se miró los dedos. Luego miró a Blaise.

Y levantó una ceja.

¿Has terminado?

Blaise parpadeó. Meditó unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Draco sonrió y su voz, un susurro, silbó.

Blaise, Blaise, mi querido Blaise... Dices que el cobarde soy yo, que soy un traidor, que me merezco lo que me pase...-tomó aire- que soy un... ¿pervertido? Que soy virgen, que estoy fracasado, solo y sin magia. En resumen, que estoy completamente derrotado y debería darme vergüenza hasta aparecer en público... ¿es eso¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme¿esa mierda es lo único que sabes soltarme? Oh, Blaise, si esperabas que con eso me echara a llorar o que pataleara de rabia, no lo has conseguido.  
Francamente, me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses. Eso lo primero. Además, no siquiera debería estar perdiendo tiempo ni saliva con un cobarde como tú. Porque sí, Blaise, tú eres el cobarde. Tú eres el cobarde y el traidor. Porque, a pesar de que has logrado encontrar a Harry y a Fudge, incluso te has logrado engañar a ti mismo, a mí, Blaise, no puedes engañarme. Tú eres un mortífago. Aunque intentes negarlo mil veces, aunque te retractes otras cuantas, aunque des todos y cada uno de los nombres de los seguidores de Voldemort y te dejen libre, tú, Blaise, no podrás dejar de ser lo que eres. Sí, no me mires así. Tú eres lo que eres, como yo. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no oculto mi marca. ¿cómo decirlo? Yo llevo la careta por fuera, al igual que mi padre, al igual que Voldemort... oh, vamos¿aún tiembla al oírlo? Normal... a los cobardes les pasa eso.  
En fin. Tú has dicho que yo, un Malfoy, no merezco llevar mi apellido, que yo me acobardé y huí...con Harry. Qué poético. Permíteme contarte algo, Blaise. Yo no huí. Al contrario que tú yo me enfrenté a mis miedos. Y mientras tú les contabas a los del ministerio dónde estábamos nosotros y Voldemort, que por cierto, no servía de nada, yo estaba salvando a Harry. Sí. Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. Yo salvé a Harry Potter. Y no me arrepiento de ello. Es más, estoy orgulloso de haberlo salvado. Y no pienses que lo salvé, como tú, para que todos lo supieran y me condecoraran agradeciéndomelo. Yo no dije nada, Blaise. A mí me importaba una mierda lo que dijera el mismísimo ministerio de la magia de mí. Es más, estuve dispuesto a ir a azkaban. Y si no fui fue gracias a Harry. ¿y tú me llamas cobarde¿cómo osas dirigirme la palabra? Si no fuera por mí, ese chico ahora sería un cadáver atado a unas cadenas. Si no fuera por mí, tú estarías en azkaban. ¿o creías que estarías aquí si Harry hubiera muerto? No. Habrías corrido lo misma suerte que los demás. Así que no te las des de héroe ahora.  
Ya sé lo que estás pensando, que ahora parezco yo el héroe. Pero no lo soy. Si bien no me importa haber salvado a Harry o haber sido mortífago, sí que me importan otras cosas. Como por ejemplo haber ayudado al loco de Voldemort. Oh, sacrilegio, cierra esa boca de sorpresa. Voldemort estaba loco y tú lo sabes. Las profecías no se cumplen si no les das pie a ello... y de la otra cosa de la que no me enorgullezco y por la que estaba dispuesto a ir a Azkaban fue... ¿te acuerdas de algunos mortífagos que murieron¿mi padre entre ellos? Pues bien, Blaise, te contaré un pequeño secreto: yo maté a mi padre. ¿qué te ocurre¿crees que lo desencadené y punto? No, Blaise, no. Como ya te he dicho, tuve que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos. Él y no Voldemort era mi mayor miedo. Pero tenía que elegir entre Lucius Malfoy o Harry Potter. Una era de tinieblas una era de esperanza. Escogí lo segundo. No me preguntes por qué, ni yo mismo lo sé. Es por algo que me dijo Harry, pero a ti no te lo voy a contar... en fin, supongo que con esto tu curiosidad ya estará satisfecha. Ahora si quieres puedes ir y decirle a Fudge lo que te he contado, ya que te has convertido en su nuevo perrito faldero...  
¡ah, se me olvidaba! Sí, soy virgen aunque tenga 20 años. El otro día me dieron mi primer beso y al llegar aquí un unicornio se encaprichó conmigo. ¿y? Si una criatura tan bella es capaz de confundirme con una bonita doncella virgen es que... soy más guapo de lo que creía, así que no me extraña nada que esos estúpidos muggles, como tú dices, y también algunos magos, estén tan pendientes de mí ahora. En cuanto a lo "degenerado"... pues la verdad, no me importa que me bese un chico, una chica, un unicornio o una oveja. Es más, significa, como ya he dicho, que soy hermoso en todos los sentidos. Y eso, Blaise, es algo que nunca podrás conseguir. Eres demasiado feo. Tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Ya he perdido un tiempo precioso contigo.

Draco salió por la puerta sin reparar en los tres invisibles. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron en la lejanía, Blaise también salió, tambaleándose.

Cuando éste también desapareció, los tres chicos se miraron y bajaron las escaleras despacio.

La habitación en la torre quedó vacía.

O eso parecía a simple vista.

La luna alumbraba tan sólo una parte de la estancia, por lo que otras partes estaban en la más absoluta oscuridad. Una oscuridad en la que no se podía ver. Había alguien allí. Un ruido extraño, como el de un "clic", rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Sid le dio al botón de "stop" y la grabadora del walkman, dejó de grabar. Su mirada estaba pensativa. Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Respiró hondo y se puso el walkman. Ah, le encantaba Bon Jovi. Con la canción de "Broken Heart" bajó las escaleras de la torre.

y al fin, como todos esperabais sale harry. Poco, pero sale...jejejjejeje chao.


	10. Pensamientos

El sol estaba rojo. Salía por detrás de las montañas azules, tiñiendo el cielo de un rosa gastado. La luz de la mañana era azul y fría. Algunas golondrinas surcaron el aire en su conjunto y las pocas nubes que había se acentuaban por la mezcla de colores.

Draco desvió la mirada. No había dormido casi y el sol empezaba a anaranjarse. Le quemaba los ojos. El rubio dormía en la habitación de Snape, y Snape en la del profesor de DCAO.

Las frases de Blaise le habían impedido conciliar el sueño. Si bien, él había dejado a zabini deseando no haber nacido con su monólogo, el otro le había herido bastante. Y es que lo que le había dicho Blaise, Draco ya lo había pensado antes. La verdad era que no sabía si era merecedor del apellido Malfoy. Pero¿qué iba a hacer? Era lo último que le quedaba.

El sol empezó a flotar, naranja y amarillo, hiriendo sus preciosos ojos XD. Draco los entrecerró.

No.

Él era un Malfoy.

Aunque no pudiese usar la magia, aunque no viese a los fantasmas de su propia mansión.

Él seguía siendo un Malfoy y ningún estúpido traidor le haría cambiar de opinión.

Draco meditó unos instantes sobre su charla de la noche anterior y empezó a ponerse rojo.

"¿Dije chico, chica o unicornio?"

Por Merlín. No sabía lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento, pero seguro que lo dijo sin pensar. Por lo menos no incluyó a las ranas ni a las ovejas nota de la transcriptora: en realidad sí que incluyó a las ovejas como podéis leer en el capi anterior, pero, o bien Draco está muy trastornado como para recordar sus palabras exactas, o bien la que está trastornada es kaworu por no acordarse de lo que escribe. Lo siento kaworu, pero esto de ser una esclava copiadora de textos me da muchas ganas de intervenir. Hala, desaparezco.. En fin, la recompensa fue ver la cara de Blaise cuando lo dijo... aunque esperaba que no se lo contase a nadie. No quería que la gente supiera de siu monólogo con el auror compañero de Harry.

Harry. ¿Y si se enterase él? Draco se puso más rojo aún. No deseaba que escuchara esas palabras. Se pensaría... algo raro.

Pero¿qué estaba pensando¿cómo iba Blaise a contarlo¿Diría que Draco le había humillado? No, Blaise no lo contaría . y no había NADIE más en esa sala, ni siquiera cuadros. Así que todo estaba bien, no había que preocuparse... ¿verdad?

este cap, es muy corto, asi que pongo el siguiente: objetos muggles.

Sid entró en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Lo de "Banana Split" era muy divertido y que lo digas . El moreno había visto la mentalidad guasona del director el primer día y se le ocurrió que sus contraseñas serían algo divertido.

Acertó.

Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban hablando. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos...¿estarían casados?

Bueno, y qué. Sid se acercó con su walkman en la mano. Dumbledore alzó las cejas con sorpresa, Minerva se levantó indignada.

¡Sid¿Cómo has entrado!

Minerva, déjale- Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. ¿deseas algo, joven?- la mirada de Dumbledore era cariñosa.

Ahora entendía por qué el director había durado tanto. Seguramente él y Merlín eran primos o algo...

Sid se sentó y se quitó el walkman. Después comenzó una breve explicación sobre cómo funcionaba y qué hacía y les puso un auricular en la oreja, uno a cada uno.

La música hizo su efecto.

Minerva abrió los ojos como platos, se quitó el auricular y se lo volvió a poner varias veces.  
Dumbledore empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música sonriendo.

Sid paró la cinta.

Esto no es todo-dijo-. Este aparato muggle también sirve para grabar las vces.

Los dos profesores lo miraron con extrañeza. No podían creer que algo muggle, que no fuera un howler, pudiese hacer eso. Pero Sid se puso el walkman en los labios y habló.

Probando, probando. Aquí estoy con el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Director, diga algo- y le puso el walkman delante. Dumbledore lo miró sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto sonrió y habló.

Mmmmm... Hola aparato muggle. Encantado.

Sid sonrió, el vejete era muy simple. Entonces se lo pasó a McGonagall, que rehusó. Pero también habló.

No, yo no quiero participar en... esto- dijo señalando el objeto. Sid sonrió. Lo había grabado. Rebobinó la cinta hasta un minuto más o menos y le dio al play.

por favor, escúchense-. Les invitó a que se pusiesen el auricular de nuevo. Los profesores se miraron y obedecieron. Al instante McGonagall y Dumbledore abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, escuchando sus propias voces. Se miraron perplejos. Miraron a Sid. Silencio. Al final, Dumbledore respiró hondo y le miró con una sonrisa.

Sid también sonrió. Sabía que era listo.

Bien, un aparato muy interesante- dijo el director.-pero adivino que no ha terminado tu visita¿me equivoco?- Sid sonrió.

No. La verdad es que quería que escucharan algo que... grabé anoche. Yo estaba tranquilamente en la torre de astronomía, viendo las estrellas, como no, y entonces apareció el profesor Draco Malfoy y se sentó en la ventana. No me mire así, por favor. Le aseguro que no es lo que piensan. Porque el profesor ni siquiera me vio. Es más, no sé si alguien podía verme en la oscuridad. La cuestión es que después entró el auror Blaise Zabini. Aquí ha grabado lo que dijo Blaise y después la respuesta del profesor de pociones. Me pareció que ustedes deberían oírlo.

No es muy agradable escuchar conversaciones ajenas, joven- McGonagall lo miraba enfadada.

escuche- fue lo último que dijo Sid. Cambió la cara de la cinta y rebobinó. Entonces dio al play.

Tanto las personas muggles como las magas tienen una curiosa forma de expresar sentimientos sin hablar. Sus caras. Estas se transforman a medida que sienten cosas distintas. Y realmente algunas son muy divertidas. Hay un montón de caras distintas para expresar cada cosa. Por ejemplo la cara de McGonagall cambiaba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, al enfado, al desprecio... y la cara de Dumbledore se arrugó tanto que se le cayeron las gafas.

Sid esperó un poco y cuando los dos magos se miraron mutuamente, paró la cinta, cogió los auriculares y se levantó.

Bueno, adiós. Me tengo que ir. Tengo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...-y empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

espera, Sid-. Dumbledore le miró poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.- ¿Por qué nos has traído esto?

Sid lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

porque es justo que sepáis lo que piensa realmente. Draco ha cambiado¿no? Esperaba que con esto las dudas que tuvierais sobre él, se disipasen.

Ya. Y... ¿por qué haces eso por Malfoy?- esta vez fue Minerva la que preguntó.

Sid sonrió mostrando una dentadura reluciente.

¿No es obvio? Me gusta Draco- dijo. Y les guiñó un ojo al salir por la puerta.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron en silencio.

KAWORU


	11. Dos morenos y un rubio

Draco se estaba bañando.

Las habitaciones de cada profesor tienen adosada una bañera y el cuarto de Snape también tenía la suya. Una bañera redonda con diversos grifos y un espejo ovalado en la pared.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Se había lavado el pelo y se había echado todos los potingues y jabones que salían por los grifos. Ahora quería descansar. Cerró los ojos un rato y los volvió a abrir. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, y alguien estaba llamando. Draco frunció el ceño y salió de mala gana de la bañera. Antes de que cogiese una toalla la persona que fuese ya había entrado por la puerta y se acercaba al baño.

Draco, tenemos que hablar... - Snape se paró en mitad de la frase al ver a un Draco desnudo completamente, empapado y todavía húmedo del calor de la bañera.

Draco contó ocho segundos desde que Snape se le quedara mirando de arriba a abajo y suspiró levantando una ceja.

Cruzó los brazos.

¿Vas a seguir mirando o me pasas la toalla?

Snape volvió en sí y apuntó con la varita a la toalla verde y plateada.

Una vez Draco se hubo vestido, que quiere decir que se puso la toalla, se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas y con los brazos tendidos a ambos lados de las caderas.

Bueno- dijo -. ¿Qué pasa?

Snape lo miró.

¿Qué te has hecho en el cuerpo?

Draco parpadeó

¿qué?

Tu cuerpo... está... raro.

Ah, te refieres a los músculos... Verás, es que dos años metido en un castillo y sin magia logran aburrir a cualquiera, así que decidí ponerme en forma y de paso aprender a defenderme sin magia.

El cuerpo de Draco y que tanto había impresionado a Snape estaba musculoso... no había ni un sólo gramo de grasa en todo su torso desnudo. Sus piernas estaban igual de atléticas y sus brazos, bueno, sus brazos decididamente no se parecían en nada a los del niño raquítico y endeble que era dos años atrás.

Al verlo cualquiera diría que era boxeador o algo parecido. A nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que fuese actor de culebrones telenovelas.

Snape carraspeó y dejó de mirar a Draco un instante.

Es sobre Sid... deberías tener cuidado con él y ese aparato muggle que lleva.

Draco alzó una ceja.

¿De qué me estás hablando¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora?

Pues... no sabría cómo decírtelo, pero al parecer anoche estaba escondido en la torre y os oyó a ti y a Blaise. Y lo grabó todo.

Draco permaneció impasible durante un rato, lo bastante para que el agua que tenía en el pelo se le escurriera hacia los pectorales.

Y- empezó Draco- eso ¿te lo ha contado él a ti?

Snape tragó saliva.

Mejor que vayas al comedor. Y ponte algo encima.

Y Snape salió por la puerta dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Draco se vistió, se miró al espejo una vez más y por puro instinto se pasó las manos por la cabeza, como si tuviese gomina.

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, pero había una pequeña novedad: donde antes estaban los relojes de arena, ahora había dos únicos marcadores mágicos en los que ponía:  
"BLAISE" y "DRACO"

Draco miró fijamente los dos marcadores y parpadeó de nuevo.

¿Qué narices es esto?- preguntó.

Son los que están a tu favor y en contra- dijo una barba pelirroja a su derecha.

Draco miró a Ron con espanto.

¿De qué estás hablando, Weasley?

Draco podía llamar a Hermione y Harry por su nombre. Incluso a Blaise, pero se negaba rotundamente a establecer cualquier clase de amistad con Ron Weasley.

Sid contó a todo el mundo lo que le dijiste a Blaise en la torre. ¡Y yo que creía que sólo estábamos nosotros tres espiando! En fin, que los alumnos están divididos entre si dan la razón a Blaise o a ti.

Espera- dijo Draco.- repite lo que acabas de decir.

Ron pestañeó debajo de sus pobladas cejas rojas.

He dicho que los alumnos...

No me refiero a eso, Weasley.

Draco cogió a Ron por la capa.

Me refiero a lo de "sólo estábamos nosotros tres espiando"

Ron le miró

Ups

Nada de "ups". Exactamente quiénes estabais. El cómo estabais no me interesa.

Ron le miró una vez más y después bajó la vista hacia la mano de Draco.

Este le miró.

Ron sacó la lengua.

Draco soltó enseguida a la "cosa" que era el nuevo apodo de Weasley.

Eso da igual, la cuestión es que ahora todos saben que salvaste a Harry y que Blaise escapó antes de poder ayudarle. Creo que los marcadores están a tu favor. aunque a muchos no les hace gracia esto, por eso hay muchos que también apoyan a Blaise. No te tienen mucha estima. Ah, por cierto, yo que tú me leería el "corazón de bruja" cuanto antes.

Draco no sabía que decir. Miró por todo el Gran comedor hasta dar con la mirada de alguien conocido, (que no fuera Ron, por supuesto) y encontró a Sid.

El rubio se encaminó hacia el moreno. El moreno le vio y le sonrió. Malfoy le cogió de un brazo.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

Lo correcto.

¡Pero qué estás... !

El moreno le acalló con sus labios y el comedor quedó en silencio.

Sid sonrió y se fue.

Draco volvió a quedarse petrificado cómo no(que te den White).

En el comedor silencioso sólo se oyó el balido de una oveja roja.


	12. Trato

Draco paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Había salido de ellos para llamar por teléfono a su agente, pues allí no funcionaban. Éste le había dicho que la última película aún no se había estrenado, que el mes que venía, y que Draco tenía que volver.

Un poco de tiempo, pidió, enseguida volveré. Estoy descansando.

Draco se sentó junto a un árbol cerca del lago. Curiosamente, aunque fuese de noche, no sentía miedo de estar allí. Oía el chapoteo del calamar gigante y una brisa fresca agitaba su rostro. Estaba pensando que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía qué. Y no era por lo de Blaise, era otra cosa, otra sensación.

Unos pasos venían hacia él por la hierba. Draco no sabía quien más estaba dispuesto a quedarse de noche paseando por ahí, con ese frío. Giró la cabeza y vio a quien menos se esperaba.

Harry...

El moreno auror se acercó un poco más y se sentó junto a él, recostado en un tronco. Harry ya lo sabía todo: lo de Blaise, lo de Sid. Draco no quería hablar con él, pero no quería echarle tampoco. Se sentía bien a su lado. Hacía dos años que no se veían y, después de todo¿no era a él a quién había estado buscando todo ese tiempo?

Draco recordó de pronto la razón por la que quería encontrar a Harry. Fiduccia. Pero en ese momento no quería decírselo, no quería recordarle a Voldemort ahora que había desaparecido. Harry había acabado con él.

"Qué ironía" pensó Draco "Harry Potter un asesino igual que yo". Y era verdad. ¿Qué podían pedir al futuro ahora que habían perdido todo?

¿En qué piensas, Draco?

El rubio levantó una ceja. El silencio se había roto.

Pienso que ahora somos más parecidos que antes.

Harry le miró, esperando que continuara. Draco apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol.

¿Qué es lo que tenemos ahora, Harry? Los dos estamos sin padres, ya no tenemos un colegio a dónde ir todo el año, yo he perdido mi magia, tú no tienes contra qué luchar... y la verdad es que mi **trabajo** y el tuyo... no son lo que habíamos pensado. ¿Me equivoco? Me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo, que todo fuera como antes... (pero sin Voldemort) y que hubiésemos podido ser amigos, como tú dijiste.

Harry le miraba pensativo, pero no decía nada.

Harry, por favor, dime algo. No soporto tu silencio. Era mucho mejor cuando me insultabas durante el curso. por lo menos sabía qué responder...

Entonces Harry sonrió y también recostó su cabeza contra el árbol.

Aún no es tarde para que seamos amigos, Draco.

Esa es la misma frase que utilizaste conmigo para que te ayudara a escapar. Y yo te creí, Harry. Mírame ahora. Llevo dos años solo, sin saber nada de ti. No veo los fantasmas de mi propia casa y todo el mundo me mira con desprecio. ¿Es ese el precio de tu amistad¿Es esta la recompensa? Pues no me gusta. No me gusta nada. Deberías haber dejado que me mandaran a Azkaban.

No digas eso -. Harry parecía dolido -. Tu no mereces estar allí, Draco -. El rubio tembló. Le gustaba oír su nombre de pila viniendo de Harry -. Tú me ayudaste, te diste cuenta de qué era lo correcto y lo hiciste. Tarde, pero lo hiciste. Me salvaste, Draco. Estoy en deuda contigo... y sé que nunca podré pagártela, porque... – Harry se ahogaba, su voz apenas era un susurro. Sus labios temblaban- Draco, tú mataste a Lucius por mí. Eso, yo sé que jamás podré... yo... no sabía cómo comportarme contigo. Convencí al ministerio de que te dejaran marchar, sí, pero... debí irme contigo. Debí haberme quedado estos años ayudándote a superarlo. Yo... lo siento tanto... – su voz bajó aún más y Draco podía ver sus ojos húmedos. A él no le había afectado tanto lo de Lucius, nunca le había querido, pero haber matado en si, sí que le importaba. A Harry en cambio, parecía abatirlo mucho lo de su padre.

Bueno, tú mismo has dicho que nunca es tarde.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

Aún puedes hacer algo, Harry -. Harry alzó las cejas y Draco le miró divertido -. Vente conmigo a vivir en mi casa. Me lo debes. Además, ya que eres auror, la podrías limpiar de todos esos seres que yo no veo y hacerla más habitable... ¿qué te parece?

Harry lo miraba quieto. Draco sintió su cuerpo nervioso. Quería que aceptase, no sabía por qué. "Por favor, por favor... di que sí".

Vale. – Dijo al fin. Y sonrió. Draco suspiró aliviado. Si Harry iba con él, ya no estaría solo.- Pero con una condición- Draco arqueó una ceja -. Si yo voy, mis amigos también.

Draco puso cara de espanto. Se imaginaba a esos dos dándose el lote en su castillo, a Ron transformado en oveja... Cerró los ojos con resignación. Era justo, Harry aún no se fiaba de él.

De acuerdo, lo que tú digas.

Harry le miró divertido.

¿Lo que diga? Vaya, qué dócil. ¿Qué ha sido de tu arrogancia, Malfoy?

Una oveja acabó con ella.

Harry parpadeó y se echó a reír. Draco sonrió. Había conseguido que Harry riese.

Cuando volvieron al castillo eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Los cuadros de las habitaciones estaban durmiendo y el de Harry se había ido, así que Draco le propuso dormir en la suya. Para su sorpresa, Harry aceptó. Además se opuso a que Draco durmiera en el suelo, como él intentó hacer. Harry le convenció y durmieron juntos en la cama de Snape. Al día siguiente era sábado.

Aqui teneis por fin a vuestro querido Harry, . Hala, ya ha aparecido.XD que tierno, verdad?

KAWORU


	13. Tranquilidad rota

Cuando Harry se despertó, no sabía dónde estaba ni porqué sus brazos rodeaban el pecho del chico rubio. Poco a poco lo recordó. Retiró su brazo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.

Miró a Draco. La luz de la mañana acariciaba su cara de porcelana y sus cabellos dorados yacían esparcidos por la colcha. Harry observó su rostro más de cerca. Tenía ojeras. Seguramente no habría podido dormir por su culpa. Harry daba muchas vueltas en la cama, sin contar con que pegaba patadas y luchaba en sueños. (Creía que el culo de al lado era un balón de fútbol) Sí, Ahí. Draco tenía marcas de manos por la cara y por los brazos. Seguro que se había peleado con él. Harry se rió para sí, todavía mirando al rubio. Este ronroneó dormido y sus brazos se enlazaron alrededor de Harry.

El moreno se ruborizó.

Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

Draco¿Cuando piensas levantar...?- Snape dejó la frase sin terminar. Sus ojos miraban incrédulos la escena que tenía delante.

No podía ser cierto.

Harry se ruborizó. Miró a Draco, aún enlazado a él y luego al profesor Snape, que los miraba a los dos inquisitivamente.

Buenos días, profesor... esto... no es lo que parece.

Bien, la frase más tonta del mundo era la primera que se le ocurría. Snape miró a Harry con la ceja levantada.

¿Y qué es lo que parece, señor Potter?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ah... no lo sé. Es que mi habitación... el cuadro, el personaje no estaba, así que...

Bien, bien, no importa- Snape se desentendió y rodeó la cama, sentándose en el borde al lado de Harry. Miró a Draco ladeando la cabeza.

¿No ha dormido?

Me temo que no, señor. Yo... suelo librar batallas contra mis pesadillas y.. supongo que al que golpeé fue a él.

Ya veo... en fin. Quería hacerle saber al señor Malfoy que ya estaba lista la poción que me pidió.

Snape no dejaba de mirar a Draco.

¿Poción?

Sí, me preguntó si existía... de todas formas, no es asunto tuyo, Potter.

Um. ¿No se supone que ahora es él el profesor de pociones¿Y no sabe hacer una?

Potter...aunque a su obnubilada mente le cueste creerlo, hay pociones que solo unos pocos magos saben hacer. ...

Harry no tuvo que preguntar para saber que se refería a los mortífagos.

Draco se desperezó. Había unas voces que no le dejaban dormir. Cuando vio a quién estaba abrazando se le cortó la respiración.

¿Qué tal Bella Durmiente?- Harry sonrió divertido.

Entonces Draco vio a Snape. Y se le acabó de cortar la respiración. ¿Qué hacía Snape allí?

Creo que he dormido demasiado- dijo el rubio modo de disculpa y separó los brazos de Harry.

Yo más bien diría que has dormido poco- dijo su profesor- En fin. Ese estúpido marcador que hay abajo no deja de subir a tu favor, por increíble que parezca, y el del señor Zabini baja. (Esto se debe a que, por supuesto, todos los que leais el fic estábais de parte de Draco ) Por cierto, no le he visto últimamente. Ah, sí. Aquí te traigo la poción que me pediste. ¿Para que quieres algo así?

Draco cogió el bote que le tendía su profesor y lo puso con cuidado en su escritorio. No respondió.

Al terminar de vestirse y dirigirse a sus aposentos, Harry pensó de nuevo en la forma de Snape de mirar a Draco. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? Bueno...todo era posible. ¿No?

La clase de pociones estaba muy quieta. Los alumnos movían los calderos en silencio, sin hablar en voz alta. Draco paseaba entre ellos curioseando.

De repente, un dolor insoportable se alojó en su brazo. El profesor chilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¡Profesor!- una alumna de Slytherin dejó su poción y se arrodilló frente a él. El chico repelente también se arrodilló y le cogió del otro brazo.

¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?- Draco tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Consiguió abrirlos un poco y miró al chico repelente. Le cogió el brazo y habló a pesar del dolor.

M... mortífagos- dijo con voz ahogada- a... avisa a Dumbledore. Que cierre las puertas. Hechizos de protección... Ve... YA.

El chico, con los ojos como platos se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Los alumnos se miraban, inquietos. Draco se sentó apoyado en una pared.

Escuchadme... bien. – Jadeaba por el esfuerzo- los mortífagos que quedaban vienen hacia aquí. Estad alerta. Preparaos.

Pero eso es imposible. Los últimos mortífagos acabaron por pasarse a nuestro lado... o terminaron en Azkaban... como el auror Zabini... y.. usted.

Esos son los que ahora vienen aquí, niña.- Draco intentó ponerse de pie- vamos, no hay tiempo. Coged las varitas. Al Gran Comedor todos.

Pero¿está usted seguro¿No es un poco precipitado, señor?

Draco miró al alumno de Gryffindor y se levantó la manga de la capa. La marca tenebrosa brillaba y su antebrazo estaba sangrando.

Mientras tenga seguidores, él seguirá vivo. Merlín, Harry. Avisadle a él también. Y... Tú. Sid, tráeme a Sid.

Los otros dos alumnos asintieron y corrieron. Draco y los demás se encaminaron al Gran Comedor...  
Cuando llegaron, todo el mundo estaba allí. Todos hablaban entre sí. Los profesores con cara de sorpresa y los alumnos alterados. Al fin, Dumbledore vio entrar a Draco. Snape se fijó en su brazo y Draco en el suyo. Ambos lo tenían sujeto por el dolor.

Señor Malfoy¿se encuentra bien?- Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación y lo ayudó a sentarse. Los alumnos que le traían corrieron a sus mesas.

¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? El Señor Oscuro fue derrotado por Harry Potter, no hay ningún peligro. No sé qué les pasa a estos dos.

Draco levantó la vista sorprendido. Fudge estaba allí, en la mesa. Dumbledore le había llamado.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Draco había contado sus temores por los mortífagos a Fudge y Snape lo había respaldado.

Tonterías- dijo cuando terminó Draco. Fudge no se creía nada que pudiese estar relacionado con Voldemort o que le causara temor. Draco le fulminó con la mirada. Siempre igual.

Es la verdad. La única causa que puede haber activado nuestra marca es esa.

Eso es imposible. Todos los mortífagos que no están en Azkaban se han pasado a nuestras filas.. como puede ver en el auror Zabini.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Miró a Harry que le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa.

Ya - dijo Draco- ¿Y dónde está Blaise ahora?

Silencio

Fudge abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.. Blaise no estaba. Harry habló inseguro.

Hace mucho que no veo a Blaise... pero él... no haría una cosa así... él no...

Draco lo miró fijamente.

¿Pondrías tu mano en el fuego si tuvieras que decir que Blaise nunca te traicionaría¿Que es absolutamente leal?.

No- Harry pestañeó. Había hablado sin pensar. Su inconsciente lo había delatado.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar.

De todas formas- empezó Dumbledore. Todos le miraron- ¿Por qué justo ahora es cuando se levantan los mortífagos¿Qué es lo que querrán? No tienen un líder, No hay nadie que se parezca a Voldemort ni tenía descendencia...

Draco, lentamente abrió los ojos de para en par. Mierda, lo había olvidado. Se palpó entre las ropas y sacó el tubo con la poción. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sid- el aludido pegó un brinco. Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le ayudara a levantarse Draco ya había echado la poción en un vaso con agua.

Pues... ahora que lo dices, Dumbledore- Comenzó Draco. -A lo mejor sí que hay un líder...

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Draco.

Draco¿De qué estás hablando?- Dumbledore lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

Draco miró a todos en el comedor, y a Sid, que le seguía sujetando. De repente, le lanzó un Petrificus y, cuando estuvo paralizado, le hizo beber la poción de un trago.

Todos lo miraron con temor. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Bueno¿qué era exactamente lo que había hecho?

Pero ¿Qué demonios!- Fudge se había puesto en pie. Dumby trataba de calmarlo.

Draco miró al chico. Mierda. La poción tardaba. Eso, o se había equivocado completamente. Draco respiró hondo y le quitó el petrificus. Sid se tiró al suelo intentando vomitar.

Como no podía usar magia, me entretuve investigando y por casualidad- (mentira)- descubrí que Voldemort tenía descendencia.

Harry le miró con enfado y sorpresa. Debía de habérselo dicho. Ahora le odiaría por mentirle.

¿Tienes pruebas de eso?- preguntó Fudge.

Pues la verdad es que...

Un alarido resonó en el Gran Comedor. Sid se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Se movía frenéticamente.

Dumbledore, asustado, intentó bajar, pero Draco le hizo calmarse con un gesto. Fudge miró al chico en el suelo y luego a Draco.

¡Tú¡¿Qué pretendes!- Fudge le apuntó con su varita, Pero Dumbledore le calmó, mirando a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido. Debía de tener alguna explicación.

Draco¿qué significa esto¿qué es lo que pasa?

El rubio miró a Fudge y a Dumbledore.

Hay una poción muy rara que sirve para contrarrestar cualquier efecto de otra poción anterior. En este caso, de la poción multijugos.

¿Qué?- Fudge lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

Usted me pidió pruebas. Pues aquí están. Les presento a Fiduccia Riddle

¿ os gusta? Se que no es tan largo como otros, pero es que aqui empieza lo bueno, jejejejeje¿a que no os lo esperabais? XD

KAWORU


	14. Fiduccia

Lo que antes había sido Sid, un muchacho de cabello largo y negro con los ojos azules, ahora era una muchacha de pelo cortado por el cuello, ondulado castaño y rubio y los ojos esmeraldas.

Todos los presentes se acercaron un poco para mirarla.

Fudge lanzó una mirada de temor a Draco y a la chica.

¿Has dicho… Riddle?

Los murmullos del comedor aumentaron.

Snape y McGonagall bajaron a ayudar ala chica a levantarse y de paso agarrarla por si escapaba. Fiduccia parpadeaba y se tambaleaba. Al final enfocó la vista y miró a Draco. Éste pensaba que la Riddle respondería con furia, chillando y amenazando, pero él estaba preparado para responder con su orgullo Malfoy.

Pero Fiduccia sonrió.

Hola Draco.- miró aun sonriente a los demás profesore…y a Harry. Cuando éste hizo contacto visual, pegó un brinco. Eran sus ojos. Idénticos a los de Lily…

Al final Fiduccia miró a los dos profesores que tenía a los lados. Primero a Minerva y luego a Snape…

¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVV!- chilló con alegría. Y sus labios se lanzaron a por los del profesor, quien se calló de culo por el beso y hulló hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Aún parpadeando miró con horror a la chica. Los recuerdos, los malos recuerdos que había dejado en el pensadero, no se habían borrado del todo. Recordaba fragmentos, voces… y esa voz la reconoció al instante.

No puede ser…- empezó. Pero Funge se le adelantó.

Minerva, el antebrazo, mira si tiene la marca.

McGonagall subió las mangas de la túnica de la chica, que no opuso resistencia y miraba sonriente a Severus. No tenía ninguna marca en los antebrazos.

Fudge suspiró. Al parecer había sido una falsa alarma. Si Voldemort tuviese descendencia, de seguro que la hubiese marcado….

Fudge.- Severus se levantó. Ahora lo recordaba con claridad.- Draco dice la verdad. La chica es Fiduccia Riddle y es hija de Voldemort.

Fudge se puso pálido.

Pero…. eso es imposible y además no tiene la marca, no hay pruebas…

Me llamo Fiduccia Riddle.- dijo sonriente la chica.

Snape la apuntó con la varita, al torso.

Desvisttio.

La parte de arriba d ela túnica se bajó de un tirón. La chica no tenía ropa interior…pero sí una cicatriz. Algunos profesores se taparon los ojos con pudor. Dumbledore y Fudge mirraon escandalizados a Snape. Estaban a punto de gritarle cuando escucharon los gritos de los alumnos de las mesas que estabn tras Fiduccia.

Minerva, dale la vuelta.- Snape hizo un gesto con la mano. McGonagall puso a la chica de espaldas…y la soltó de la impresión.

Una calavera negra y verde, con una serpiente, estaba tatuada por toda la espalda de la muchacha.

Por Merlín…- Dumbledore bajó lentamente de la mesa de los profesores.

Draco estaba sorprendido. Había llegado a odiar a la chica por lo del beso y su procedencia misma, pero al ver eso… recordó el dolor que había sufrido él cuando le pusieron la marca…no quería ni pensar en lo que le habría dolido a ella, por toda la espalda…

Dumbledore, con un movimiento de varita, la vistió y se acercó a ella.

¿Cuántos años tienes, joven?

Fiduccia le miró. El viejo le caía simpático. Sonrió.

Veintidós. ¿Quién es ese que no deja de gritar?

Cornelius Fudge, del Ministerio de Magia. Dime¿por qué te transformaste en otro chico para entrar en Hogwarts¿Temías que te descubrieran?

Tenía que ser alguien que fuera más joven. Y no. Estoy aquí por Draco, ya te lo dije.

Sonrió al rubio, que se puso rojo.

Además- continuó.- No habría podido entrar así. Yo soy muggle, no tengo magia.Y quería saber cómo era esto…

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero escrutó la sala con los ojos hasta posarlos en Harry. Observó de nueva a la chica.

¿Sabes quién es ese chico?

Harry Potter.- respondió ella sin quitar la sonrisa.

Harry se sobresaltó.

Las puertas de Hogwarts estallaron.

Los mortífagos entraron.

¡Todos a las salas comunes¡YA!

Los alumnos obedecieron a Dumbledore y salieron disparados en todas las direcciones.

Draco cogió a Fiduccia y se la llevó hacia Slytrherin, mientras, los profesores sacaban las varitas y se ponían en frente de la puerta. Algunos alumnos y prefectos se les unían.

Caos. Esa era una buena palabra para definirlo. Los mortífagos habían entrado.

Cuando Draco llegó a su salacomún, se sorprendió. No sólo había Slytherins, sino también Gryffindros, Hufflepufs, Ravenclaws. Draco no hizo comentarios, simplemente dio órdenes.

¡Todos lejos de las puertas¡Varitas en la mano¡Lanzad hechizos de desarme y aturdimeineto, nada de maldiciones¡Son demasiado peligrosas¡Los que no sepan lanzar hechizos que pregunten a los demás!

Obedecieron.

El rubio miró a Fiduccia. Esta observaba con ilusión todo lo que pasaba. Draco pensaba que algo no encajaba.

Draco.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba.

Harry.

El moreno los miró a él y a la chica. Después señaló un rincón de la mazmorra que estaba vacío. Fueron.  
¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué todas las casas están aquí? Dumblesore les dijo que se fueran a las salas comunes…- Draco le preguntó nada más llegar al sitio.

Las salas comunes están cerradas. Los habitantes d elos cuadros no están. No sabemos qué pasa. De todas formas Slytherin es el último sitio en el que buscarán.

Bien….de acuerdo. Oye, no puedo usar magia, pero tú sí. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste en quinto¿Lo de las clases de defensa? Pues haz lo mismo con estos.

Pero la chica…- Harry parecía molesto.Miraba a Fiduccia con desconfianza.

Tú haz lo que te digo, a la chica la vigilo yo.

Harry obedeció y se dirigió al grupo de alumnos. Se hizo un hechizo de sonorus y empezó a explicar lo que harían.

En unos minutos todos los alumnos estaban en filas, ejecutando los movimientos y palabras de Harry. Era un héroe entre todos y no dudaron en escucharle cuando s elo pidió.

Todos podían oír los ruidos del piso de arriba, aunque estuviesen en las mazmorras. Las explosiones se continuaban.

Draco miraba satisfecho los progresos. Al final volvió al sitio donde habia estado hablando con Harry y se encaró con Fiduccia.

Muy bien. Ahora me vas a contar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

No.

… ¿por favor?

…mmmhh…depende…

¿De qué?

De si me das un beso….

Draco la miró con odio. Pero no tenía magia y ella era demasiado lista. Se lo dio.

Y…de si me cuentas cómo supiste que era yo.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

No debiste aberme besado la primera vez. El primer beso nunca se olvida… y los tuyos, ya fueran de Fiduccia o Sid, eran iguales. Además llamé a mi agente. La película en la que salimos nos e estrena hasta dentro de un mes. No podías haber sabido dibujar a la chica. No la habías visto aún.

Ohhhhhh…mi chiquitínnnnn..eres más listo de lo que pensaba.

Por supuesto. Ahora….¿eres hija de Voldemort?

Soy hija de Tom Riddle. Pero sí, supongo que es al que llamais Voldemort. Seguro que s epuso un nombre asi alguna vez…era tan hortera…

Draco abrió los ojos. Joder con la niña de papá.

Bueno, entonces tú has llamado a los mortífagos para que atacaran Hogwarts y…

No.

¿No qué¿Que no atacaran Hogwarts?

No.

… ¿no qué?

Yo no he llamado a nadie.

En ese momento todo estaba en silencio.

Las explosiones abían cesado y los alumnos se miraban unos a otros sin decir palabra.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cogió a Fiduccia del brazo para llevarla hasta los sillones de Slytherin. Allí se sentaron. Draco esperó hasta que la gente se arremolinaba junto a ellos. Harry también los había visto y se acomodó en el sofá de enfrente.

¿Has dicho que tú no los llamaste?

Ahá.

¿Y entonces por qué están aquí?

Y yo qué se. No se ni quienes son. He psado toda mi infancia en un orfanato, no conozco nada de esto, ni se quienes son esos que acaban de entrar.

No me creo nada de eso, pero en fin. Entonces ¿por qué están aquí?

Supongo que, de todas formas, han venido a mi.

… pero eso es imposible…¿por qué?

Tú lo sabes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

La marca tenebrosa.- Harry habló con voz calmada. Draco lo miró. El moreno y Fiduccia se estaban mirando…quizá midiendose.

Exacto.

Si no te importa, yo también te quiero preguntar algo…

Fiduccia sonrió a Harry. Pero éste permanecía serio. Draco los observaba sin saber qué decir.

Fui yo quien mató a Voldemort. Estuve allí. Y de entre todos los mortífagos no recuerdo haberte visto nunca. ¿Por qué?

Draco abrió los ojos. Eso era muy fuerte. Decirle a alguien que habías matado a su padre y acusarla de asesina…. No era lo que solía hacer Potter…

Pero Fiduccia siguió sonriendo.

Anda…. Así que tú eres quien le mató. Vaya…debí habérmelo figurado..si..esto del destino…muy propio…en fin. Nunca me has visto con los mortífagos…porque nunca he estado allí.

Pero eres la hija de Voldemort.

Sí.

Creí que…

Que era un ser odioso igualmente de despiadado que mi padre…

Bueno…sí…

¿Has visto bien mi espalda¿Crees que me hice esto por gusto?

Fiduccia lanzó una carcajada.

Después otra vez en silencio.

Draco se levantó.

Los ruidos han parado. Vayamos a ver.

Se levantaron y lo siguieron.

Harry andaba por los pasillos pensativo. ¿Fiduccia era buena o mala? Era la hija de Voldemort, pero por lo que había contado…. ¿y por qué tenía sus ojos?

por fin. Ahora si, siento las faltas, es que ya tengo el cuaderno yo, jejejejeeje, queria actualizar d euna vez. Hala, hasta otra.


	15. Herencia

El gran comedor estaba lleno de magos caídos, pero ninguno muerto. Los alumnos ayudaban a transportarlos y casi todos se apilaron cerca de la mesa d elos profesores.

Harry se sentía inquieto mirando a los mortífagos caídos. nadie se acercaba a ellos...¿por qué sospechaba que algo iba mal? Entonces fue cuando vio que los supuetsos mortífagos caidos llevaban todos la varita en mano.

¡Atrás todos!- chilló- ¡Es una trampa!

En ese momento los servidores del señor oscuro se levantaron y apuntaron a los chicos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos desarmados.

Traed a la chica.- un mortífago enmascarado señaló a Fiduccia. Esta ya no sonreía, simplemente miraba, curiosa, mientras uno de los mortífagos se la llevaba hacia el que había hablado. Se quitó la máscara.

¡BLAISE!- Harry miró con odio hacia su ex-compañero auror, quien le sonrió con malicia.

¿De verdad pensabas que podías derrotar al señor oscuro tan fácilmente? Qué estúpido...

Dumbledore recuperó el conocimiento y una sola mirada le bastó para entender la situación. Pero todas las varitas las tenían los mortífagos.

Blaise, por favor...- Harry intentaba convencer al que había creido su amigo. Pero éste sólo le miró con odio.

Cruciatus.- harry cayó al suelo chillando. Había olvidado ese dolor.- No s ete ocurra hablarme, yo no soy como etse traidor, no me dejaré influir por ti.- señaló a Draco. Y también le lanzó la maldición- Cruciatus.

Draco también cayó al suelo. Nunca había sentido esa maldición en uss propias carnes.

Aún no he terminado contigo.- señaló aun a draco- Cogedle.

Draco, inconsciente, fue llevado hacia las filas de mortífagos.

Entonces Blaise les dijo por qué estaban allí. Ahora que el señor oscuro no estaba, pero ellos si...acabarían con todos los sangre sucia, con todos los magos que se habian opuesto al señor oscuro y ...con todos los traidores. Y con la ayuda de la hija de Voldemort (que aun no la habia conocido personalmente) el mundo sería suyo.

¿Verdad?- miró a la chica. Fiduccia lo miró impasible, luego miró a Draco... y a Harry.

Desde su posición tirado en el suelo, Snape también había recuperado el conocimiento. Miraba horrorizado a los dos.

"Por Merlín...Blaise, no la enfades...no le hagas enfadar..."

Fiduccia vio que draco se despertaba. Alzó los ojos y miró de nuevo a Blaise.

Los que abandonaron el camino, recibirán el castigo. Ellos y todos los que les rodean.

Blaise parpadeó, pero sonrió satisfecho.

Los alumnos y profesores estaban aterrorizados. El mundo mágico caería esta vez. Y no podrían hacer nada. Harry estaba furioso... esa maldita...lo había engañado...la mataría, igual que a Voldemort. En ese momento, notó algo a sus pies, tirandole del pantalón. Bajó la vista y vio a la oveja roja. Le señalaba debajo d ela mesa d elos profesores. Fue hacia allí, disimuladamente. Hermione lo miraba, asustada. Aún conservaba su varita.

Dámela, Mione. Si acabo con ella, ya no podrán hacer nada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y retiró la varita del alcance de Harry.

Espera,Harry. ¿No te parece raro? Esa frase que ha dicho...era muy extraña. ¿Por qué no ha dicho simplemente sí?

¡Porque está loca! Igual que su padre. Mione...dame...

Draco no piensa eso.- Hermione señaló con la cabeza al rubio. Estaba mirando a Fiduccia con sorpresa, como meditando.

En efecto, Draco estaba pensando en la frase d ela chica, mientras Blaise se jactaba de lo que les iban a hacer a todos.

¿De qué le sonaba la maldita frase?

Miró la posición en la que se encontraba él.

Miró la que se encontraba Fiduccia.

Y agradeció que por una vez se acordara de sus propias películas.

_En el último rodaje con ella, habían hecho una película policíaca. Él era el asesino y estaba cogido de los brazos por dos policías, mientras ella, con otro agente lo miraba. El agente decia a la chica que ya habia pasado todo, que el cabronazo ese se iría al infierno. _

Estás muerto, chaval.

Pero lo que no sabía el poli era que la chica se había enamorado de el asesino, que antes era un chico normal, respetado. Y cuando le preguntó el policía a la chica: "¿Verdad?" ella respondió.

Los que abandonaron el camino, recibirán el castigo. Ellos y todos los que les rodean.

En ese momento miraba a Draco. Esa mirada le bastó para comprender. En unos segundos, Draco se desembarazó d elos policías con una fuerza brutal y la chica le quitaba el revólver al que estaba a su lado. Con el arma, escapaban juntos

Draco miró a Blaise. Este seguía mirando a Fiduccia.

" Si es lo que creo que es..."

Entonces Blaise se giró hacia Draco, sonriente.

Y Draco pronunció las mismas palabras, a la vez.

Estás muerto.

Blaise levantó las cejas. Y de repente sintió un dolor punzante en la nuca. Cayó hacia delante.

Fiduccia tenía su varita.

Antes de que los mortífagos se dieran cuenta, Draco hizo lo mismo con los que le sujetaban y también cogió sus varitas. Se las lanzó a Dumbledore, quien conjuró en seguida un hechizo escudo protector alrededor de los alumnos y profesores.

Pero cuando corría hacia la mesa del claustro junto con Fiducccia, tropezó y cayeron los dos al suelo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido Blaise le quitó la varita a algún mortífago y les apuntó con ella.

Avada...

Draco abrió los ojos, aterrado. En ese momento Fiduccia se puso delante de él, para protegerlo.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de la escena.

Snape sólo fruncía el ceño.Entonces Harry le oyó murmurar extrañado y asustado.

Blaise... estás muerto.

... kedabra.

¡NO!- gritaron al unísono Harry y Draco.

La maldición salió de la varita y llegó al pecho de la chica, golpeándola de lleno.

Nada.

Fiduccia seguía en la misma posición, impasible.

Blaise la miraba, atónito. Y miraba a su varita.

Miró otra vez a Fiduccia.

Snape sonrió y llamó a Draco. Este le miró confundido, pero se arrastró hacia la barrera protectora.

Ya a salvo, Severus se dirigió a Blaise.

¡Estúpido! No la puedes dañar con magia. No le hace efecto.

¿Qué?- Blaise parecía desconcertado. Fiduccia lo miraba, aún impasible. Blaise frunció en ceño.- ¿Que no le hace efecto? Ya veremos...¡todos!- señaló a los mortífagos.- ¡Avada...!- señalaron a Fiduccia- ...kedabra!

Miles de Avadas impactaron en el cuerpo de Fiduccia. en ese momento fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de algo. No chocaban directamente en su cuerpo...era como si hubiese una barrera a su alrededor...muy fina. pero ella no tenía varita...¡y era muggle¿Por qué?

Severus...- empezó.

Snape le miró.

Ya lo verás...desgraciadamente. la han enfadado. Albus, que los más pequeños se tapen los ojos. Bueno...que lo hagan todos.

Dumbledore les obligó a hacerlo, aún sin entender.

En ese momento, Blaise miraba a Fiduccia atónito.

Pero...¿qué?

Y Fiduccia ya estaba completamente harta. Y enfadada. Muy muy enfadada.

Imbécil.

Blaise dio un paso atrás.

_Imbécil_

La voz de la chica se hacia más grave. Sus ropas se quemaron y la marca de la espalda ardía en verde.

_¡IMBÉCIL!_

Y esta vez su voz era una que todos los mortífagos conocían.

Era la voz de Voldemort.

Los mortífagos cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Blaise tembló, espantado.

Los ojos de Fiduccia eran negros.

Completamente negros.

Snape tembló. Recordaba ese miedo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya lo había visto antes.

_¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarme, patético gusano?_

La voz de Fiduccia Riddle resonó por toda la sala.

Blaise sintió un golpe en su estómago, se cayó.

_¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí?_

Esta vez a Blaise le salió sangre por la nariz y por los oídos.

_¿Quién te crees que eres para herir a Draco?_

Entonces Blaise salió despedido contra la pared. Se oyó perfectamente el sonido de huesos.

_Y vosotros también._ Los demás mortífagos corrieron la misma suerte.

Snape suspiró. Seguía teniendo la telequinesis. No saldrían vivos.

Blaise consiguió levantarse. Y su orgullo pudo más que él. Miró desafiante a Fiduccia y escupió en su dirección.

Zorra. Nunca conseguirás acabar con nosotros. ¡Somos superiores! Y tú no eres nada.- sonrió despectivo.

Y al mirar a los ojos de Fiduccia supo que ya estaba...


	16. en una palabra

_-Muere_


	17. Desenlace

Los mortífagos temblaban. Ninguno tenía su máscara puesta y en sus ojos se veía reflejado el terror. Ni Voldemort ni dumbledore serían capaces de un poder así.

Blaise había explotado. Su interior estaba esparcido por el suelo, las paredes y las caras de los mortífagos.

Fiduccia los miró. Señaló hacia el grupo de profesores sin apartar la vista de ellos.

_Devolvedles las varitas._

Los mortífagos obedecieron.

Esta vez se dirigió a Dumbledore.

_Borra sus recuerdos._

Los mortífagos se dejaron hacer, sin rechistar. Y uno a uno, fueron olvidando por completo quienes eran y lo que habían hecho.

Draco miraba a la chica, temblando. Ella miraba a Snape con tristeza. Pero quitó su vista y la posó en Harry. Se acercó a él. Le acarició la mejilla. Harry se estremeció, pero sus ojos se humedecieron. le recordaba a su madre.

Me voy.- dijo Fiduccia. Esta vez con voz normal.

Harry la miró apenado. Pero en ese momento Fudge se despertó de su estupor y la apuntó con la varita, chillando como un ratón.

¡No¡No puedes irte¡res una asesina¡Eres...!

Desmaius.

Fudge cayó al suelo y Harry guardó su varita en el bolsillo.

Miró a fiduccia, pensando si de verdad era su hermana. Pero al final no se lo preguntó.

Tal vez...nos veamos algún día. Adiós, Harry.

Se dirigió entonces a Draco y sonriendo picarona le dio otro beso. Draco simplemente pestañeó.

Después miró a Snape. Severus miró a la chica. Todos los recuerdos perdidos...demasiado dolorosos. Pero...¿por qué seguía viva?

¿Por qué?

Fiduccia le miró.

Sólo estaba de paso. No puedo quedarme, ya lo sabes. En realidad...- emepezó a desvanecerse ante la mirada atónita de los presentes (menos Snape)- ...no podría quedarme aunque quisiera. Porque...no existo. Ya no. Pero sabes que apareceré cuando se me necesite...adiós...

Y desapareció.

Nadie entendía nada.

Ron baló.

Draco le pateó el hocico.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho con Snape. Como era de esperar le había pedido que le explicase lo de fiduccia, a ver si de una vez se aclaraba el misterio.

Pero Snape se limitó a drle su pensadero y marcharse del despacho.

No quería volver a recordar.

Hermione se pateó el castillo buscando a Nick casi decapitado. Lo encontró. Le preguntó. Después buscó a Peeves y engatusándolo un poco también consiguió lo que buscaba. Ya solo le faltaba estar segura. Se fue a la biblioteca y buscó un libro sobre _Fantasmas, espectros y otros seres del no mundo_ y por fin se fue a casa. A buscar otro libro. Esta vez, muggle. Bueno, tendría que buscar dos. Un diccionario y una encilopedia. pero s ele daba bien buscar. Si no tenía a nadie estorbando.

Ron, deja de comerte el libro.

BEEEEEEEEE

Hermione negó disgustada con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de Draco, exigiendo a la asquerosa criatura que parecía un pollo desplumado (me lo han llamado asi) que se rapara la barba que le llenaba la casa de pelos rojos. Que para eso le había comprado la maquinilla. Ron la usaba para esquilarse el ombligo.

Se habían mudado a la mansión Malfoy pocos días después del incidente. Como Draco había prometido a Harry dejar que se instalasen sus amigos, había tenido que ceder...pero se las pagaría. Harry no se había mudado. Estaba enfadado con él por no haberle contado lo de Fiduccia desde el principio y no le hablaba. En vez de él, le había mandado a esos dos...y a los gemelos Weasley. Estos antes vivían encima de su tienda de bromas, pero s eles había destrozado con una d esus explosiones, asi que habían decidido ir a casa de Draco y autoinvitarse a vivir allí. Y todos los días se oían explosiones en las mazmorras, que era donde Draco les había dejado quedarse. la verdad es que temía que le destruyesen la casa. No. Temía que destruyesen todo.

Draco miraba espantado sus sillones llenos de pelo rojo y el reguero de sustancias extrañas que habían dejado las pociones de broma d elos gemelos. Estaba histérico. Y no tenía coche. Odiaba a los Weasley.

"No se por qué me molesté en intentar ser amable. Yo tenía razón al odiarles desde primero.¡SON HORROROSOS, DETESTABLES...ARGGGG!"

No sabía si suicidarse o qué hacer. Se fue a su habitación a escuchar música. Pero recordó que la minicadena se la había regalado al señor Weasley.

"Seguro que está intentando hacer tostadas con ella o algo parecido."

Ese hombre era definitivamente estúpido. Se tumbó en la cama, desesperado.

Otra vez solo. Si quitabamos a es epar de imbéciles destructores de casa y a la oveja y su pareja cuatroojos...lo que él quería era a Harry...¿seguiría enfadado con él? posiblemente. Mierda, debería habérselo contado nada más verle.

se levantó de la cama y llamó a su agente. No podía estar lamentándolo todo el tiempo. Había **trabajo** que hacer. Sí, una nueva película, bien. Que vinieran a por él y de paso le trajeran un coche.

Draco estaba cansado. Pero también relajado. Le gustaba actuar, definitivamente había nacido para ello. Tras 3 horas de rodaje pensó en irse a casa, pero recordó lo que le esperaba allí y decidió pasarse por el gimnasio. Hacía mucho que no practicaba artes marciales. Había hecho karate, kempo y judo. Y le gustaba más el kempo, asi que se puso el uniforme negro y se ajustó el cinturón azul. (no le habia ddao tiempo allegar más lejos) y se fue hacia el tatami, que suponía vacío.

No estaba vacío. Un muchacho moreno estaba practicando sin éxito algunos movimientos. No sabía muy bien si pretendian ser de karate o kempo...o algun baile extraño, pero francamente lo estaba haciendo fatal.

El muchacho estaba de espaldas a él y no le veía. Antes había un espejo gigantesco en esa pared, pero alguien lo partió con la cabeza (alguien a quien Draco había lanzado por los aires porque se le habia puesto chulo) y ahora no habia más que eso, pared.

El chico lo estaba haciendo rematadamente mal. Miró su cinturón: amarillo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese estar en cinturón amarillo haciendo esas chorradas?

Los cinturones en las artes marciales se dan según el grado de cada persona, es como su graduación. En kempo, por lo menos se daban de la siguiente forma: blanco(principiantes), blanco-amarillo, amarillo, amarillo-naranja, naranja, naranja-verde, verde, verde-azul, azul, azul-marrón, marrón, marrón-negro, negro(aqui se podria parar, pero puede seguir) negro-rojo, rojo. Y luego estaban el primero, segundo y tercer dan. Draco no sabía más. pero si ese chico estaba en kempo ya era su tercer cinturón. No podía creerlo.

La postura de defensa más común y con la que empieza toda persona en artes marciales, después del saludo es la siguiente: depende de si eres zurdo o diestro, pero si eres diestro, te pones de lado, con la mano y el brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, el puño delante d ela cara y la pierna adelantada también. Y el brazo derecho flexionado con el puño a la altura de la cintura, cerrado, dispuesto a golpear, con la pierna derecha hacia atrás, el pie mirando al frente. Cuando s egolpea, se pasa rápidamente el lado del cuerpo adelantado hacia atrás y viceversa. Es como si tomaras impulso.

El moreno estúpido no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Estaba de pie, de frente, con los brazos y las piernas flexionadas a los lados, como un luchador de sumo...más bien una rana. Y lanzaba los puñetazos como si sostuviera un hacha.

Draco se tapó la cara con la mano de verguenza al ver como intentaba hacer un Mawashi-gueri, que es una patada en media luna, y se caía de culo.

Al final se acercó a él dispueto a reprenderle por hacer tanto el idiota y echarle del tatami, cuando el chico lo oyó y se volvió para mirarle.

Harry...

Ah...hola, Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le llamaran por su apellido y él lo sabía.

¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

Entreno. ¿Y tú?

Yo entreno. Tú haces el imbécil.- nunca había tenido tacto cuando se trataba de deportes de lucha. Y Harry estaba en su territorio.

¿Cómo dices?- Harry estab aenfadado. Se había puesto lentillas aposta para poder entrenar allí, ya que no podía con las gafas y había sudado hasta conseguir ese cinturon. Y ahora el imbécil del rubio le decía eso. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ni siquiera se había disculpado por mentirle ni le había llamado ni nada. Estaba muy enfadado con él. Y ahora se presentaba en su gimnasio (¿su?) y le reprochaba eso.

Lo que has oido, Potter, pareces un pinguino dando hachazos a un árbol. si es todo lo que saes hacer, deberías volver al cinturón blanco.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso.

¿Cómo te atreves¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que se hacer? Muy bien, pues en guardia.- y se puso en guardia. En guardia rana. O sea, con todos los flancos descubiertos.

Qué cosa más patética, Potter.- dijo negando con tristeza.

Harry lo miró con ira. Asi que ahora era Potter. Muy bien. Pues se iba a enterar.

Tú si que eres patético, Malfoy-muggle

La pierna de Draco buscó en un segundo el flaco descubierto de Harry más doloroso. Y lo encontró. Sin saberlo ni quererlo, le pegó una patada en la entrepierna.

Harry aulló de dolor y se tiró al suelo.

Draco tenía los ojos como platos y se miraba la pierna. Habia salido disparada sola.

Se inclinó hacia Harry. Mierda, se había pasado.

Esto...Harry...¿estás bien?

...ug...serás cabrito...

Y le devolvió la patada.

Después de eso se enzarzaron en una lucha de todo menos formal...en la que, por supuesto, Draco ganó.

Mientras, en su despacho, dumbledore intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver en el pensadero de Snape. Después de todo si que era hija de Voldemort.

Lo que había visto en el pensadero era extraño.

Había visto imágenes del nacimiento de Fiduccia, de Tom Riddle, de Lily...y de cómo la pequeña había crecido en manos de Voldemort, sin amor, a causa de ser mujer y de no tener poderes mágicos. También había visto cómo todos la despreciaban...menos Severus. Se había convertido en una especie de protector para ella, un padre que la quería...y entonces en el pensadero aparecían cosas...todos los recuerdos, todas las enseñanzas que Severus le daba. Educación muggle, por supuesto. Porque no quería que ella supiera la verdad, porque no quería adentrarla en ese mundo e la oscuridad... pero tampoco podía hacer como si el mundo no existiera. Voldemort regresaba una y otra vez y cuando estaba furioso la tomaba con la cría. Pero Severus se había dado cuenta de algo. Le hiciese lo que le hiciese, ninguna herida aparecía en su rostro, ningún moratón marcaba su linda piel. Y al final, llorosa y asustada, volvía con Snape, sólo lastimada en su orgullo y su corazón. Fue cuando Severus investigó sobre aquello. ¿Podían los muggles tener magia¿Algún tipo de poder? Y la respuesta era sí. Se llamaba telequinesia. Severus intentó encontrar una exolicación lógica para la telequinesia y recordó la que había para la propia magia.

Todo el mundo tiene magia. La magia es poder, es fuerza. Pero esa magia que está dentro de las personas solo unas pocas la saben despertar. Esos pocos son los magos. El poder sale de ellos, de dentro afuera, pero necesitan un canalizador para dirigirlo: las varitas. Aunque hay algunos casos en los que algunos humanos normales, que tienen ese poder, no pueden usarlo con canalizador. Y ese es el poder que no se ve. Porque ese poder está dentro del cuerpo y es incosciente. Por eso se usa con la mente. Fiduccia había creado esa barrera alrededor suyo, inconscientemente, desde el primer instinto agresivo que percibió a su alrededor. Y esa barrera era su propia mente, que repelía todo lo dañino, lo doloroso. Pero algunas veces la barrera se quedaba ahí y no sabía cómo quitarla. Snape y ella se dedicaron a estudiar el modo de controlar la telequinesis. Y lo consiguieron. Además descubrieron que Fiduccia tenía otro poder: podía ver la magia. Eso era que, cuando un lugar estaba repleto de magia, un objeto muggle eléctrico no podría funcionar. Pero ella era capaz de ver la magia y, con solo extender la mano, la repelía. impidiendo asi que tocara al objeto y haciendo que funcionara de nuevo.

Y todo era feliz. Hasta ese día. Hasta que Voldemort se enteró de los poderes de su inepta hija. Hasta que Fiduccia se enteró de que tenía un hermano. Cuando le pidió , su padre, que le asesinara.

No.

Fue la última palabra que dijo. Voldemort ya conocía lo del escudo y sabía cómo romperlo. porque todo tiene un punto débil. Y todos los niños tienen miedo. El miedo de Fiduccia eran las serpientes. Tenía una fobia a ellas totalmente inconsciente. Y estaba rodeada. Y el escudo cayó. Y Voldemort hizo lo que pensaba que debía hacer para que ella obedeciera. Y le puso la marca más grande que a los demás, para que supierna quién era. Que le pertenecía.

Dolor, y sangre, y oscuridad. Un gran sufrimiento invadía el aire.

Y su pequeño corazoncito se rompió en pedazos.

Un día después Severus Snape se presentaba ante Albus Dumbledore pidiendo protección y ofreciéndose como espía.

Dumbledore mandó una lechuza.

Snape estaba en sus aposentos, pensativo. Todavía no entendía cómo seguía viva...pero...ella había dicho que no estaba viva...así que...¿qué narices pasaba allí¿Podían los muertos volver del más allá? Si.Pero¿con sus poderes de telequinesis? Si. peeves era la prueba...aunque él no era táctil...no entendía nada.

Hermione Granger ya sabía todo lo que quería saber. Excepto una parte...que le llegó vía lechuza. Dumbledore le explicaba en pocas palabras lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape, muy resumido. Pero suficiente. Así que estaba en lo cierto, esa chica estaba muerta. Pero vivía.

Me voy a Hogwarts, Ron.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Snape notó unos golpes en su puerta. Se había queddao dormido. Se levantó desperezándose y abrió.

¿Granger?

Hola.

Hermione pasó sin pedir permiso. Se sentó en un sillón y sacó los pergaminos que había estado leyendo.

He encontrado una información interesante sobre lo que podría ser Fiduccia.

Snape frunció el ceño. Maldita sabelotodo. Pero sentía mucha curiosidad y si alguien sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas, esa era Granger.

Bien, en primer lugar. Usted conoció a Fiduccia y afirma que murió¿cierto?

Maldito viejo. Pero asintió levemente.

Entonces esto nos lleva al paso dos. Según he escuchad por ahí y leído, hay varias formas de volver del mundo de los muertos.- Snape enarcó una ceja- La forma de fantasma, de poltergeist y de zombi. Aparte de las de vampiro y hombre lobo, por supuesto. Pero hay una que no se conoce mucho, puesto que nadie le da mucha importancia. - suspiró.- es difícil de explicar...y se solía hacer más en el mundo antiguo, Grecia, etc. En esa época se creía en dioses, deidades y en entes...especiales. Si se creía lo suficiente en uno de estos entes...éste tomaba forma humana y se aparecía.

¿insinúa que Fiduccia es una especie de..diosa?La creía más inteligente...

No he terminado. Estos entes no se inventan el cuerpo de la persona en sí. Cogen uno prestado, una de las muchas almas que vagan por ahí. Y ese cuerpo debe tener afinidad con dicho ente. En este caso el nombre.

¿Fiduccia?

Así es. Me costó **trabajo**, pero al final encontré en el diccionario lo que significa esa palabra. Latín creo...significa..

Esperanza.

Exacto. Y hay una famosa historia acerca de eso.

Snape se recostó en la cama. Esto iba para largo.

¿Cuál?

Verá, hace mucho tiempo, Prometeo, un héroe entre los hombres, robó el fuego a los dioses y se lo enseñó a los mortales. Por ello fue castigado. Pero no es él quien nos interesa, sino su hermano, Epimeteo. Para castigar a éste, Zeus le hizo un regalo, mejor dicho dos. Uno era la mujer, Pandora. El otro era la caja que llevaba. Zeus advirtió, conociendo la curiosidad d elos mortales, que bajo nada, abrieran la caja. Pero al final, Epimeteo la abrió, echando después la culpa a pandora. De la caja salieron todos los sentimientos que hay, pero también los males, la peste, la guerra, etc. Cuando Epimeteo cerró la caja, todo había salido fuera. Menos un sentimiento, que quedó guardado dentro: la esperanza. o Fiduccia. Y si tomamos como ejemplo que los entes que escaparon de la caja, por ejemplo, la guerra, o Pólemos, se consideraba como un dios, o un ente. También podría considerarsele eso a Fiduccia. Y en estos momentos era cuanta más esperanza necesitabamos, con Voldemort y la guerra. Pero quien más tenía esperanza era Draco. Estaba seguro de que todo terminaría, de que volvería a ser alguien...y por eso Fiduccia se le apereció a él. Tomando el cuerpo de la hija de Voldemort, con poderes incluidos. porque al morir, igua qeu peeves, la telequinesis no le desapareció. En cierto modo, Fiduccia está viva, en alguna parte. Pero seguro que en este momento está con alguien que la necesita más. Alguien con esperanza...

Harry intentaba zafarse de un Draco que estaba encima de él. El moreno estaba boca abajo contra el suelo, con magulladuras en la cara y los brazos apresados a la espalda. Uno de ellos estaba siendo retorcido.

Suéltame ya, maldito bastardo...

Oh¿te rindes?

No

Bien.- y siguió con el brazo. Pero sabía que así no se rendiría, asi que probó otra táctica. metió la mano por debajo de Harry..hasta su pantalón.

¡Malfoy¡Qué haces!

Um, retorciendote el brazo no consigo nada, asi que pruebo otra parte...

¡Me rindo!

"Tsk."

Se vistieron con su ropa de antes y salieron del recinto. En la salida, Harry se disponía a irse a su csa, pero Draco le rogó que fuera a la suya. Al negarse el moreno, se le puso de rodillas y le suplicó.

Por favor, por favor, por favor...vente...eres la única persona normal que hay en estos momentos...no me dejes solo con esa fauna...

Cómo se nota que eres actor...además esa fauna son mis amigos y por si no te habías dado cuenta aceptaste que ellos vivieran en tu casa¿recuerdas?

¡Acepté si tú venías! No se por qué los estoy aguantando. El ovejudo suelta pelos por todas partes y por la noche está con Granger dale que te pego y si no son ellos son esos mellizos psicópatas que pretenden destruirme la casa con sus explosiones...y...y...- ya estaba histérico otra vez. Se sentó en el suelo, exhausto y desilusionado.

Harry le miró en silencio. La verdad era que le daba un poco de pena.

No me dijiste que Fiduccia era mi hermana.- le recordó.

Draco resopló.

¡Pero si te lo iba a decir! Toda esa estúpida carrera a contrareloj fue porque...porque tenia que contártelo y te busqué, te busqué en todas partes, en el callejón, en la madriguera, en Hogwarts...pero cuando hablamos s eme olvidó completamente...- susurró más bajito. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y cabeceó.- pero da igual, si quieres irte, vete. Largo, déjame en paz. Olvídate de mi como tods estos años.

Y se levantó sin mirarle para subirse a su nuevo coche, un jaguar azul claro. Cuando iba a poner el motor en marcha, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y Harry se sentó y se puso el cinturón sin una palabra.

Draco sonrió complacido.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era de noche. Les recibió un balido seguido de un eructo y al cerrar la puerta vieron a un Ron (humano) borracho y completamente desnudo, tambaleándose peligrosamente y rascándose las peludas y rojas partes íntimas.

Malfoy fue a vomitar al baño mientras harry tenía un ataque de risa.

Después se oyeron explosiones y la mansión retumbó. O sea, que los gemelos también etsaban. Pero Hermione no.

Ron¿y Hermione¿Ha salido?- Harry se calmó para preguntar. Ron lo miró confuso y se tiró cabeza atrás al sillón, masturbándose.

¡OOOOOHHH, HERMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Supongo que eso es un no.

En ese momento Draco salía del baño...y veía la escenita. Se fue corriendo a su habitación, chillando "qué asco, qué asco"

continua en la parte lemon, jejejejejjeje

KAWORU


	18. Explosiones

Explosiones.

Más explosiones.

Más explosiones.

La torre este de la mansión Malfoy se cayó de lado…hacia el bosque.

Malfoy estaba en la mesa cenando con Harry… y se le quedaron los ojos como platos al escuchar el sonido de derrumbamiento. Harry le miró con miedo y se giró hacia la puerta. Se levantó.

Draco bajó la cabeza mirando fijamente su sopa. No quería pensar dónde habia caído la torre… no quería SABER dónde habia caído la torre.

Harry estaba asomado en la puerta mirando. Lentamente pasó su cabeza hacia dentro y miró a Draco con una mueca de miedo.

Eh…

No lo digas. Ya lo se.

Um… vale.

Ha caído en el coche¿verdad?

Ahá.

¿Le ha dado?

Eh…

¿De lleno?

Eh…

… ¿le ha destrozado?

…

… oh. Lo ha hundido.

Si. Pero no es el único problema. También ha dado a tu mascota.

¿Mi qué?

Sí, al bicho.

Draco se levantó con el ceño fruncido y salió con Harry a la oscuridad.

¿Qué bicho…¡¿Norberto!

¿Norberto¿El de Hagrid? Dios, cómo ha crecido…

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

Creo que está enfadado porque le ha caido en la cabeza.

Oh….

Creo que intenta…. Morder el castillo…no, no puede…se hace daño…y ahora empieza a cargar contra él.

BUM BUM BUM

Eso eran los golpes que daba Norberto contra el castillo.

BOOOM

Eso eran las nuevas explosiones de los hermanos Weasley.

¡HERMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Y "eso" era Ron que acababa de despertarse.

Draco se metió en su habitación, se desnudó y sin ducharse del entrenamiento, se metió en la cama tapándose los oidos con la almohada.

Tuvo una pesadilla.

Estaba tan tranquilo rodando un apelícula en la que iba montado en Norberto, pero de repente habia una explosion y el dragon y Draco caian al suelo. Y los gemelos Weasley reían con malicia y destrozaban toda su casa con explosiones mientras decían: "¡Jajajjajaja, Lucius, te dejaremos sin casa!" Y Draco gritaba que no era lucius, que era Draco, que le dejaran en paz, pero no le escuchaban. Y cuando iba a detenerlos volaba por los aires porque unos fantasmas que no podía ver lo habian cogido y entonces aparecía Hermione desnuda con muchos libros y le decía que tenia que empezar a aprender Griego y hebreo. Y sus jefes y los cámaras estaban alli, rodandolo todo. Y Draco se quería ir, pero de repente estaba desnudo y se tapaba con vergüenza , epro los cámars se acercaban más y al contrario que en sus películas, tenía pánico de que le vieran desnudo porque habia un unicornio cerca que le miraba y se lamía el hocico con lujuria y entonces Potter estaba montado en el unicornio y se bajaba y le decia que habia aprendido a luchar y se ponia a cuatro patas y lanzaba gritos extraños y de rpeente le crecia pelo rojo y se convertia en la oveja Ron y se acercaba a Draco. Y el señor Weasley habia aparecido y se preguntaba en voz alta qué era el aparatao muggle aquel, que era un micrófono y empezaba areirse y a cantar, poniendolde musica a la película… y entonces, cuando als coas no podian ir pero, la veja chupona le besaba con babas y saliva y le metia la lengua dentro y…

Draco se levantó con arcadas y se fue derecho al baño, pero ya no tenia nada que vomitar. Cuando estaba tirando de la cadena, llamaron a la puerta.

El rubio frunció el ceño y fue a abrir.

¿Harry?

Hola Draco…um…verás, es que…no encuentro mi varita y en mi habitación hay cuatro fantasmas que han decidido hacer un picnic y se dedican a contarme el linaje de la familia Malfoy y no me dejan dormir….¿puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

Harry le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Draco parpadeó. Había más habitaciones en el castillo…

Si, claro, pasa.

Harry sonrió y pasó corriendo, echándose en la cama y rodando hasta cubrirse con las sábanas.

Entonces miró a Draco.

¿Duermes siempre desnudo?

Draco se tapó instintivamente sus vergüenzas y se metió en la cama con Harry, apagando la luz.

Es que…hace calor.

Um. Es verdad.

Y el rubio notó cómo Harry se desvestía para quedarse como él.

Oye, Harry…

¿Qué?

Um…no nada…acabo de tener una pesadilla terrible.- gimió Draco poniendose boca abajo.

No. ¿Cómo era?

Harry se juntó más con Draco, que aun estaba un poco grogui y no sabia si seguia soñando o qué.

Draco notó cómo Harry le acariciaba el pelo, para consolarle. Y de repente se sintió muy bien. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry. Éste se tensó un poc al principio, pero después se relajó y siguió acariciando al rubio, que le empezó a contra con los ojos cerrados su sueño.

Después de que Harry se partiera de risa, Draco le pegó un codazo.

No te rías. Era una pesadilla.

Ay, j aja ja…tranquilo, tranquilo, ya ha pasado…lo que no entiendo es qué hacía yo desnudo…

Bueno, ahora estás desnudo.

Tú mismo has dicho que hace calor.

… si. Creo que voy a darme una ducha.- hizo ademán de levantrse, pero Harry le retuvo.

Noooooo… no vas a darte una ducha a las dos de la mañana. Venga, quédateaqui.- y se abrazó al brazo de Draco, sonriendo. El rubio estaba rojo.

P.pero…suéltame, tengo calor y además no me he duchado antes, estoy todo sudado de hacer deporte y de intentar enseñarte algo útil…huelo fatal…- intentó zafarse del abrazo , pero Harry no le soltaba.

No hueles mal, además yo tampoco me he duchado, asi que da igual.

Genial, dos tios en pelotas en una cama apestando a sudor. Lo que siempre he soñado. ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?- Harry se habia empezadp a descojonar de nuevo. Draco consiguió librarse d eun tirón y empezó a levantarse.

Que no. Te quedas aquí.- y con mucha rapidez cogió a Draco y lo tiró boca arriba en la cama, cogiendo sus manos y apretandolas contra la almohada.

Draco sentía su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Estaba tumbado con Harry encima de él … y casi no podia respirar, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba esa sensación. Se sentía raro, tenia vergüenza, pero a la vez…suspiró resignado.

Está bien, me rindo. Tú ganas, me quedo aquí…

Pues claro que gano. ¿Ves? Tu entrenamiento ha servido de algo.- sonrió y acercó más su cara a la de Draco. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Y Draco entendió por qué se sentía tan bien, por qué habia ido a buscar a Harry, por qué le importaba tanto….y supo que no podría controlar a su cuerpo si seguia asi…

Ejm, Harry…¿te importaría quitarte de encima?

¿Por qué? Estoy bien asi…

… me estás aplastando…

¿Mh¿Y?

¿Cómo que y? Bájate de mi.

No.

¿Por qué?- Draco empezaba a inquietarse. Harry estaba actuando de forma rara.

Me gusta estar asi. Además te estás empalmando. Es divertido.

Draco liberó una mano y encendió rápidamente la luz para ver a Harry. Estaba sonriendo. Draco estaba como un tomate. Harry se empezó a reir y se tumbó al lado de Draco.

El rubio miraba temerosos a Harry, quien paraba de reir, le miraba y sin poder contenerse se reía otra vez.

Draco pardadeó un poco. Después se puso de lado, con la cabeza reposando sobre su mano y el codo en la almohada.

Quiero una explicación a eso último, Potter.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

¿Explicación¿De qué¿De esto?- y sin avisar metió la mnao debajo de las sábanas y le cogió la polla. Draco saltó y se incorporó bruscamente dándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

Harry retiró su mano y se rió de nuevo.

Draco estaba acalorado, rojo, mirandolo con los ojos como platos.

Harry terminó de reir y le miró, mordiéndose los labios. Se acercó un poco a él. Draco retrocedió lo que podia clavandose el cabecero y tapandose con las manos y la sábana. Pero Harry lo único que hizo fue acercar su cara a la suya y sonreir con dulzura.

Cuando Draco fue a abrir la boca, descubrió que estaba llena con la de Harry y sintió cómo sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Y era una sensación maravillosa. Sin palabras, sin nada, sintió que sus temores se iban y de repente se encontró con que estaba acariciando a Harry por encima y por debajo de la sábana, aún sin dejar de besarlo, y esa vez era Draco quien estaba encima, con Harry bajo su peso. Cortó el beso con mucha dificultad.

Harry…¿desde cuándo…?

Desde siempre.

Y a Draco ya no le importaba nada más. Se sintió feliz y comenzó a lamer, a besar, a morder. Su respiración y la de harry sonaban igual de fuertes y llenaban la habitación.

Esta vez Harry fue quien cortó el beso.

Espera…siempre…he querido..tocarte…

Y pasó sus manos por la cara de un Draco sin aire ya, peor que cerró los ojos al tacto. Mientras Harry le acariciaba, empezó a bajar hasta poder lamer su cuello, besandolo y mordiendolo nuevamente. El Gryffindor gimiendo, bajito.

Draco… apaga la luz..

No…- repuso mientras le mordia la oreja- porque si no, creeré que esto es un sueño..- y siguió mordiendo su cuello. Harry gimió por toda respuesta.

Cuando el rubio llegó con su lengua a los pezones, Harry tenía el corazón a cien… ya también otra cosa.

Draco bajó lentamente hasta el ombligo, para después bajar las manos y retirarle los boxer…y ver que estaba completamente empalmado. El rubio sonrió divertido.

Ey, cálmate…¿es que quieres empezar sin mi?

Harry se tapó la boca. Estaba totalmente rojo.

Draco acarició sus muslos, sus piernas, todo muy cerca de su dolorosa erección… pero sin tocarla…y notaba cómo el moreno se movia, se endurecia cada vez más…no sabia por qué hacia eso…nunca lo habia hecho antes, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo asi….

Harry estaba jadeando y movia las caderas.

Draco….ahhh…por favor…

¿Por favor qué?

No seas…cabrón y hazlo.

Draco se rió bajito.

Harry sintió cómo sus piernas se elevaban para subirse a los hombros del rubio. Cogió las sábanas con fuerza y miró a Draco, que en ese momento estaba en posición (de ataque ) y...en ese momento no sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo con el rubio.

Draco alzó una ceja al ver la expresión de miedo en los ojos de Harry. Le miró y se miró él mismo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo divertido.-¿Te echas atrás? No puedes hacer eso ahora. Estás en mi casa, en mi cama... me perteneces...- esto último lo dijo mientras se echaba hacia adelante para besar al moreno. Harry se estremeció.

Pero es que...

¿Pero es que qué?

"Es que tienes la polla muy grande..."- pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo.

Creo que hay un pequeño problema de espacio.

Draco se partió de risa, para, acto seguido, lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

No hay ningún problema de espacio. Además, deberías estar agradecido. YO voy a perder mi virginidad contigo, yo, un Malfoy.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Definitivamente eres idiota. Bueno, al menos ya no te acosarán los unicornios ni las ovejas chifladas...

Sshhh...cállate...- y le cerró la boca con la suya. Harry se estremeció, no sólo pore el beso, sino por que Draco tenía su miembro entre sus manos y le estaba haciendo unas caricias que poco podría soportar.

Draco no era partidario de hacer dedos. Y además no tenía lubricante. Y se le estaba planteando un problema. Pero la mente Malfoy es muy astuta y siempre encuentra soluciones. Sin dejar de masturbar a su amado, se agachó hasta su entrada y escupió. (Lo había leído en un libro de piratas) Ya estaba. Lubricante natural. Draco volvió a ponerse en posición y con una mano colocó su miembro en la entrada de Harry. Poco a poco, lo fue introduciendo en él.

Harry notó esa enorme "cosa" en su interior y se tensó. Cometiendo asi el error de cerrar su entrada. Pero entonces el placer que se estaba sucediendo con la masturbación y el simple hecho de que sabía que era Draco quien lo estaba haciendo le devolvieron a la realidad y abrió más las piernas, relajándose y permitiéndole entrar en él. Después de tantos años, después de todo ese sufrimiento... por fin estaba con Draco.

_Desde que le dejaron sin magia, Harry se había sentido muy mal, su corazón roto, deseaba ver a Draco... y por eso, en secreto, se había visto todas sus películas, había ido a verle a los rodajes, a los estrenos... sin que el rubio lo supiera. Y es que no sabía qué hacer. Se había enamorado de Draco poco a poco, en el colegio. Y cuando se peleaba con él, lo hacía simplemente para llamar su atención. Rodeado de gente que le quería, su vida no le parecía tener sentido, creía que todo era una ilusión entre algodones, una película. Pero Malfoy siempre estaba ahí. Siempre le sacaba de sus sueños con sus palabras hirientes... si, había sido la única cosa real que había tenido. _

Y cuando lo cogieron los mortífagos, en séptimo, el sueño volvía. En su cabeza, mientras estaba atado a la dura piedra, todo era falso. Voldemort, esos seres que le torturaban con cruciatus, la vida misma. Pensó en dejarse morir muchas veces, pero no lo hizo, porque...porque... esperaba verle. Sí, quería verle. Y al final apareció. Justo cuando en la película de su cabeza, Voldemort había decidido que no era lo suficientemente importante como para matarlo él mismo, justo cuando vio que Lucius le apuntaba con su varita sonriendo, entró Draco. Y le pidió hacerlo él. Cuando el mayor de los Malfoy se fue, Draco simplemente se lo quedó mirando, como si no creyera que fuera verdad que estaba ahí, reprochándole que se hubiera dejado atrapar. Estaba furioso con él...y entonces Harry comprendió. Cuando miró a los ojos del rubio entendió por lo que estaba pasando. Si. Draco era su rival, su enemigo...su igual. No eran los mortífagos, no era Voldemort, era él. Por eso, que le hubiesen cogido era toda una afrenta para el rubio...pero...había algo más. Algo en sus ojos plateados que no conseguía descifrar.

Ayúdame - dijo Harry simplemente. Y Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco.

¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio divertido.

y Harry no sabía qué contestar a eso. Podía decirle que ganaría su respeto, su gratitud, podría decirle infinidad de cosas...podía decirle que eso estaba mal.. y...

Pedir ayuda a tu enemigo es de estúpidos, Potter.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Pero la subió de nuevo cuando escuchó al rubio alejarse para llamar a su padre.

Tú no eres mi enemigo, Draco.- vio cómo, de espaldas, el rubio se paraba.- ¡Tú no eres como ellos! Yo se que no lo eres... por favor, ayúdame...

Draco no contestó. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando, inmutable. Lucius entró y Harry cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Y escuchó las palabras de la magia.

Avada Kedabra

Pero no fue él quien cayó. Cuando escuchó el golpe sordo, abrió los ojos, para ver a Lucius en el suelo y a Draco varita en mano. Y no supo qué decir. El rubio se acercó a él y le desató, pero Harry no tenía fuerzas y se cayó...encima de Draco, que lo sujetaba. Se lo llevó afuera.

Harry no recordaba mucho más. Solo una mansión en llamas, en la noche, y a él y a Draco en una loma de hierba, sentados, mirando. Draco le había soltado , pero Harry no había quitado sus manos de él. Miraba con un escalofrío el fuego, la lucha entre la Orden y los mortífagos...

Esta no era nuestra lucha.

Fue lo último que dijo Draco. Harry le miró a tiempo para ver que le apuntaba con su varita. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Draco le desmayó

Draco se metió del todo, ya con el camino libre y esperó, masturbando suavemente a Harry. El moreno simplemente se abrazó a él, como aquella vez, cogiendole del pelo y cerró los ojos, gimiendo su nombre.

Y Draco empezó a moverse. Al principio lentamente, acompañado de los gemidos de Harry. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba totalmente excitado, se movía con furia dentro del moreno, mientras éste gritaba. Draco hacía lo posible por mandar desde su cerebro suficientes instrucciones, tales como: no te corras aún, masturba a Harry, besa a Harry, rrespira, muévete asi, era aqui donde le gustaba, etc. Al final Harry gritaba tanto (no sabia si de dolor o de placer) que tuvo de darle un morreo mientras se le tiraba porque pensaba seriamente que todos los d ela casa se iban a despertar... y no le apetecía ver a cierta oveja roja entrando por la puerta.

Pero esa postura no servía. El rubio se paró un momento para respirar y se bajó als piernas de Harry. Le dio la vuelta y le puso boca abajo. Harry abrazó la almohada y alzó sus caderas como pudo, mientras el rubio (que no habia salido de él ni por un momento) empezó a embestir con fuerza de nuevo. Harry mordía la almohada mientars las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pero había que hacerlo así. Draco, después d eun tiempo, de repente se movió frenéticamente... era el momento. Harry se dio la vuelta, tirando a Draco al otro lado de la cama y se puso encima de él. Ahora tocaba hacerlo a su modo. Se empeló asimismo y empezó a moverse, cogiendo al rubio d elos brazos, mirándolo con pasión.

Draco había tenido muchas emociones por un día. Le había enseñado a pelear, le habia convencido de que durmiera en su casa, y ahora estaban los dos, sudando, en su cama, follando como animales... pero la visión que hizo que Draco se corriera fue Harry, encima suyo, frotando su interior contra su miembro...y masturbádose mientras gemía su nombre.

Con un gemido, el rubio cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el líquido que había retenido, empapando a su amante por dentro, quien, al notarlo, se corrió también, encima del pecho del rubio. Definitivamente, necesitaban una ducha.

Draco sintió su primer orgasmo (de verdad), una sensación placentera no conocida hasta entonces que lo llenaba de placer y lo hacía flotar en una nube...gozo absoluto...y junto con él, notó que algo familiar, le envolvía y s ele emtía en el cuerpo, algo que, conocía...después notó el peso de Harry cayendo sobre él, abrazándole...y... sin tener tiempo de pensar, que, decididamente era asqueroso pasar la noche pringados asi, se durmió.

Es asqueroso

Repugnante

¿Cómo se atreve a humillar a su familia asi?

Degenerado

Pervertido

No es digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy

Malfoy abrió los ojos al escuchar las voces. Miró desde donde provenían y vio unas figuras traslúcidas que lo miraban con arrogancia y desprecio. Reconoció algunas por los cuadros, otras porque...porque las había conocido...

Es despreciable, no merece vivir en esta casa

¡Que se vaya!

Es peor que un sangre sucia... es...

¿Cómo has dejado que ocurra esto, Lucius?

Bueno... la verdad es que no sabía...Draco, debrías habermelo dicho. Te habría torturado desde un principio para quitarte esas ideas insanas de la cabeza...Merlín...y con Potter...¿y por esto me has matado? no me lo puedo creer...y yo que creía que sería por una causa noble, como suplantarme o heredar la fortuna...bah...estos jóvenes de hoy en día...hijo, quiero que sepas que estás desterrado. No por matarme...um...eso es normal en nuestra familia...sino por estar con ese bastardo...y además...

Vamos, Lucius, no te hizo el menor caso cuando estabas vivo¿por qué creerás que te lo hará cuando estás muerto?

Draco dejó de prestar atenció a lo que decían los fantasmas y sacudió la cabeza, incorporándose. Al hacerlo, escuchó un gemido. Harry seguía agarradito a él. Draco lo miró con ternura y se olvidó por un instante de los fantasmas. Le quitó un mechón de pelo y lo besó. Pero entonces los muertos de arriba empezaron de nuevo a despotricar contra él.

Draco estaba empezando a enfadarse. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos a criticarle? Además¿por qué empezaban ahora? Nunca le habian dirigido la palabra y de repente...

Un momento

Si no le habian dirigido la palabra era porque él no los había visto...porque no tenía magia...

Y si ahora los oía y los veía...eso quería decir...

¡Estoy curado!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, mirando asustado a todas partes. Cuando Draco lo vio, le palntó un morreo de buenos días.

¡Harry¡Estoy curado¡Tengo magia¡Puedo ver a los fantasmas!

Y le besó de nuevo.

Harry parpadeó y soltó un "Oh", para derrumbarse de nuevo sobre el pecho de Draco y volver a dormirse.

Draco estaba muy contento. Había muchas varitas no registradas escondidas en la mansión...varitas que no se habian llevado...¡por fin echaría a esos diabólicos gemelos y a esa...a esa...cosa roja babeante. ¡Si¡Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy!

Y todo gracias a Harry. Él le habia devuelto la magia al hacer el amor... sintió una cálida felicidad y le besó d enuevo, ignorando los gemidos de protesta del moreno "Quiero dormirrr,..."

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró sin llamar, dispuesta a contarle a Draco lo que había descubierto sobre Fiduccia. A Harry no le habia encontrado en sun habitación... y no esperaba encontrarle allí, en la cama de Malfoy, siendo besuqueadao por él y abucheados por unos fantasmas desde arriba. hermione se quedó congelada en la puerta.

Draco suspiró ante la intrusión.

"Esto empieza a ser habitual"- pensó.

Y con una sonrisa arrogantemente Malfoy, miró a la patidifusa Granger.

Es lo que parece, Hermione. Es lo que parece.


	19. ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?

EPÍLOGO

Remus Lupin paseaba tranquilament por las calles de París, a medianoche. Había tenido que huir hasta allí por las amenazas de los padres d elos chicos a los que habia dado clase y por los decretos de Umbridege. Ya no sabia siquiera si su vida tenía sentido. ¿Por qué seguía allí? Ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de que la sociedda le aceptara...

De repente vio una silueta subida a la barandilla de un puente.

"Un suicida"- pensó. Y se acercó despacio.

No lo hagas- le dijo al sucicida.

La silueta tembló.

¿Por qué no? Ya no tengo nada... he hecho daño a la gente...he matado...nadie me perdonará. Nunca.

Lupin estaba desconcertado. No por los hechos que le estaba contando sino por la voz. Esa voz no era una voz lastimera...sino...parecía que simplemente daba por hecho lo que decía y sabía de qué estaba hablando. Como si pudiera de antemano ver su destino.

Y ese destino se podía cambiar. De repente Remus se oyó asímismo diciendo las palabras que quería que le dijeran a él mismo, sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

No digas eso. Seguro que alguien te perdona. Yo te perdono. No puedes ser culpable de todos tus actos...hay cosas que no se pueden evitar...ven...

La silueta se movió hacia él un poco. Pero no se bajó de la barandilla.

venga ven...no te desesperes...seguro que alguien puede ayudarte...solo tienes que tener... esperanza...

La silueta se paró y miró fijamente a Lupin.

¿Esperanza?

Si, eso es, esperanza.- repitió el licántropo. y poco a poco, iba creyendo en las palabras que él mismo decía.

La figura, entre las sombras, sonrió.

¿Tú tienes esperanza?

Sí. - dijo sin pensar, pero sabiendo en el fondo que era verdad.- Por supuesto. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Bajando de la barandilla, Fiduccia se echó en los brazos de Remus. Instantáneamente, este se sintió mejor. Había salvado una vida. Después de todo, puede que estuviera allí por algo, puede que no fuera una carga para los demás. Claro que no, éls ervía...se sintió capaz de hacer realidad sueños que había perido antes, que lucharía por sus derechs y por encontrar una cura. Algún día acabaría con esa maldición. Pero mientras podía ayudar a otros...como Harry, como esa chica. Por cierto, esos s eparecían a los de Harry...tal vez por eso habia pensado en él. Cogió a la chica del brazo y se fueron andando, atravesando el puente.

Y ninguno de los dos perdió su sonrisa.

------------------------

kaworu: espero que os haya gustado. ¡Por fin un fic terminado!

Este fic ha sido escrito por Kaworu, pasado al ordenador la mayor parte de él por Snape White y finalizado de subir, de nuevo, por Kaworu, el dia...um...hoy. Adiós. Espero ver a Fiduccia y a la Oveja chupona de nuevo. De momento estoy intentando hacer a la oveja con lana y esponja, pero parece unperro...buaaaaaaaaaa...da igual, lo seguiré intentando. Besos a todos. Gracias por seguir esta historia, fue la primera que escribí. Espero que os halláis reido tanto como yo.

Hasta la vista.

kaworu.


End file.
